La princesse de sang mélé
by shamra
Summary: Il faisait noir dans la ruelle, une noirceur d'encre qui engloutissait tout...Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se tenaient là...Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Info : Voici ma première fic, je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière il y a un petit phénomène Mary sue et ce n'est pas très bien écrit mais vu qu'elle est recopiée, ça ne me coûte rien de la publier !

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour**

Il faisait noir dans la ruelle, une noirceur d'encre qui engloutissait tout. Seul au milieu de l'impasse un lampadaire diffusait une lumière blafarde. Seule cette lumière permettait de distinguer les 2 silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se tenaient à quelques pas du lampadaire. Elles avancèrent jusqu'à deux bâtissent grisâtres et presque délabrées. La plus grande des silhouettes marmonna quelque chose d'une voix rauque et soudain une troisième maison apparue comme par magie entre les deux autres.

Elles montèrent les quelques marches puis la plus grande tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte dans un faible grincement. Elles entrèrent. Elles se trouvaient dans un long couloir ,avec des portes sur les côtés, qui menait à un escalier. Il n'y avait personne. Puis des cris se firent entendre à l'étage:

"-Harry je t'en prie ne faits pas ça! C'est insensé! Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul! Réfléchis voyons! Restes à Poudlard! cria une voix féminine

-Tu ne comprends pas Hermione, répondit le dénommé Harry, je dois le faire! C'est mon destin, je ne peux pas faire autrement!

-Je suis d'accord mais laisses nous venir avec toi au moins, laisses nous t'aider, tu nous avais promis!

-Non Hermione vous seriez en danger, je ne peux pas vous laissez risquer vos vies pour moi, je ne veux...je ne peux pas être responsable de votre mort. Laisses moi partir maintenant Hermione, je t'en prie!

-Harry mon chéri..."commença une autre voix de femme

Mais à ce moment là Harry sortit dans le couloir, traînant derrière lui une grosse valise marron, il était sur le point de descendre les escaliers quand il remarqua la présence des deux silhouettes. Il s'arrêta net et sortit machinalement sa baguette de sa poche arrière.

"-Qui êtes vous, demanda t'il en pointant sa baguette vers elles

-Ravi de te revoir Harry", dit la voix rauque en baissant sa capuche.

Harry poussa un cri et laissa tomber sa baguette. Il resta tétanisé, la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux fixant intensément la grande silhouette. La deuxième femme, une petite rousse grassouillette, restée paralysée par l'apparition, se ressaisit et s'apprêta à lancer un sort mais la deuxième silhouette tendit le bras et la baguette de la femme atterrit directement dans sa main.

"-Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous, dit celle ci

-Si...Si..., bégaya Harry, ce n'est pas...c'est...comment...?...Sirius!

-Oui c'est bien moi, dit la voix rauque

-C'est impossible tu es mort!

-Oui et non, c'est un longue histoire, tu ferais mieux de t'installer confortablement.

Il ouvrit une porte sur sa gauche, entra et fit signe aux autres de le suivre, en passant il salua Hermione, Mrs Weasley et Ron. Une fois que tout le monde fut installer autour de la table en bois massif, il commença son récit:

-Il y a donc un an, lors de notre affrontement avec les mangemorts au ministère de la magie, ma très chère cousine me tua et j'atterris derrière le rideau, mais mon âme ne disparut pas, j'eu de nouveau conscience de moi même mais je n'étais plus que l'ombre de mon être. Je flottais dans un univers étrange, totalement vide à l'exception d'une vive lumière blanche; le temps n'existait plus. Puis je fus arraché de cet univers et ce fut le néant pendant quelques temps. Lorsque je revins à moi, je me retrouvait dans mon corps et elle se tenait à côté de moi," dit il en montrant la deuxième silhouette

Harry ne pu rien dire, tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, tout cela lui semblait tellement improbable et pourtant il y croyait, il voulait y croire. Quelle joie de revoir son parrain, un bonheur plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître à ce jour. Seule ombre sur le tableau: et si cela n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit ou pire un piège de Voldemort. Comment être sûr? Et qui était cette personne avec lui qui ne se découvrait pas? Se décidant enfin à parler, Harry demanda:

"-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu es vraiment Sirius?

-C'est compréhensible que tu es des soupçons je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire c'est même bien s'il s'agissait d'une ruse du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce qui prouve que je suis bien celui que je prétends être, c'est que je connais des choses que seul Sirius, c'est à dire moi, connais! Pose moi des questions tu verras par toi même.

-Bien...que m'as tu donné la dernière fois qu'on est venu te voir ici?

-Un miroir à double sens, dont tu ne t'es jamais servis d'ailleurs!

-Que t'ai je demandé quand on s'est vu dans la cheminée?

-Lorsque c'était toi ou moi dans la cheminée?

-Moi

-Tu voulais savoir si James était tel que tu l'avais vu dans la pensine de Rogue et Remus et moi t'avons réconforté à ce sujet. Autre chose?

-Non c'est bien toi! C'est génial! C'est..."

Sans pouvoir ajouter autre chose il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain et se mit à pleurer à chaude larme.


	2. La princesse

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La princesse**

****

Après cet émouvant moment de retrouvailles, Sirius questionna Harry sur tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant son ''_absence_'' et il blêmit en apprenant la mort de Dumbledore, même la silhouette inconnue baissa la tête en apprenant la triste nouvelle. Patmol lui demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose mais celle ci montra d'un signe de tête que c'était impossible. Sirius eut l'air encore plus accablé. Il demanda alors qui avait pris sa place. Minerva, lui répondit Mrs Weasley, mais apparemment elle n'assurait que l'intérim à la fois à Poudlard et à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Les choses étaient plutôt chamboulées et personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire. Mais le comble ce fut quand Harry annonça qu'il quittait Poudlard pour aller à la recherche des Horcruxes. Là Sirius fut tellement en colère que la silhouette due le retenir par le bras pour qu'il n'aille pas gifler son neveu. Ne pouvant pas bouger il se mit à crier avec véhémence:

"-Tu es complètement inconscient Harry! Et stupide avec! Tu veux te jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup ou quoi? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a assez eu de morts? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de terminer tes études à Poudlard sinon tu auras affaire à moi!"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt en voyant le regard assassin que son parrain lui lançait. Même si il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un criminel, au contraire on aurait dit qu'il avait retrouvé sa jeunesse avec ses longs cheveux noirs, soyeux et bouclés et son visage bien rasé et séduisant, cela restait un regard effrayant.

"-Et pour les horcruxes ne t'inquiètes pas je vais m'en occuper et je te préviendrait si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. Alors tu retourneras à Poudlard en septembre, c'est compris?"

Le survivant acquiesça avec une légère moue mais au fond de lui il était content que ça se passe comme ça. Cependant beaucoup de questions le tarabiscotaient encore et la plupart - pour ne pas dire toutes - concernaient la personne qui accompagnait son parrain. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida à lui parler:

"-Excusez moi mais ...qui êtes vous? Et pourquoi restez vous cachées?

Sirius et l'invité mystère eurent un léger rire

-Ca ne te dérangerais pas de ..., commença Sirius

-...Hum...Tu m'as déjà demandé de t'accompagner et j'ai fait un effort, ne m'en demanda pas trop ou il risque d'y avoir des problèmes, répondit l'autre d'une voix profonde et envoûtante

-S'il te plait ce ne sont pas des ennemis, quels problèmes pourrait il y avoir?

-Ca risque de dégénérer, ça dégénère toujours. Et je ne suis pas là pour me mêler des affaires des mortels.

-Tu l'as bien fait pour moi!

-C'est différent et tu le sais pertinemment!

-Ce que je sais aussi c'est qu'Harry fait partit de ma famille, qu'il a besoin d'aide et que je vais l'aider! En feras tu autant?

-Ce n'est pas une simple aide que tu me demandes, tu veux tout bonnement que j'entre dans votre guerre, que j'interagisse avec le sort des mortels! Je ne suis pas une arme!

-Et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, je veux juste...je veux juste que tu le protèges! Je t'en prie, Kali...Fais le pour moi.

-AAAAAAAAAAH!!! hurla rageusement Kali en frappant la table, la faisant trembler. Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-...Kali...

Elle s'arrêta, ses épaules se voûtant comme si le poids du monde y reposait.

-D'accord"

Lentement elle se retourna et enleva le manteau qu'elle portait qui tomba négligemment par terre, révélant ainsi une jeune fille d'une extrême beauté qui laissa Harry - et pas que lui d'ailleurs - sans voix. Elle avait l'air d'avoir environ son age mais son visage paraissait beaucoup plus mûr. Elle avait les yeux verts comme lui mais d'une brillance et d'une profondeur sans pareil. Harry n'aurait su dire s'il se trouvait dans une immense et lumineuse prairie ou dans un lagon profond et mystérieux. L'éclat de ses yeux était relevé par la pâleur de son teint.

Ses cheveux dorés ondulaient jusqu'à ses reins, sa bouche rouge et charnue semblait prête à mordre. quant au reste...et bien elle portait une sorte de robe en soie noire attachée sur l'épaule droite par une broche en forme de serpent. Un soutien gorge en argent retenait la soie au niveau de la poitrine, l'étoffe se rétrécissait jusqu'à la taille puis se rélargissait et tombait en cascade jusqu'aux pieds. Une ceinture en argent également entourait la raille de la jeune fille. Des serpents entrelacés faisaient office de diadème.

"-Mon nom est Kali Black du clan des Yakshinis, je suis la fille de Sirius et princesse de tous les vampires, dit elle"

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Garla sama : Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise vu que moi-même je n'en suis pas très fière ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, voilà la suite, bisous


	3. Evènement inatendu

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Evènement inattendu**

Si une personne serait entrée à ce moment là, elle aurait immédiatement cru aux fantômes en voyant les visages blêmes, les bouches ouvertes et les écarquillées des gens autour de la table. Il fallu plusieurs minutes avant que l'un d'eux se ressaisisse et chasse cet air crétin de son visage. Sirius du se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce fut Harry qui le premier parvint à articuler:

"-Tu es...la fille...de...Sirius? C'est une blague?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kali répliqua d'un ton cinglant:

-Ais je l'air de plaisanter? Faut il que je t'apprenne comment on fait les bébés?

Harry balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ressemblait vaguement à un non et rougit comme une tomate.

-Depuis quand les vampires ont une princesse? questionna Hermione ne perdant pas son esprit pratique

-Ils en ont une depuis 17 ans mais ils ont une reine et un roi depuis 5000 ans environ. D'autres questions?

-Je suis désolée mais les vampires n'ont jamais eu de rois ou de reines, continua Hermione, les livres n'en ont jamais fait mention

-Ce que tes chers livres mentionnent, ce n'est que la vie de ces stupides hybrides que ma soeur à créée il y a 2000 ans, répliqua Kali en lui jetant un regard glacial qui la déstabilisa, nous prenons soin de ne pas révéler notre identité, les humains ont trop de convoitises et nous sommes trop peu nombreux aujourd'hui

-Qu'est ce qui vous différencie des ...hybrides alors? demanda Ron

-Quasiment tout sauf le fait de boire du sang, nous ne craignons ni le soleil, ni les pieux en bois, ni les crucifies et toutes ces babioles et nous sommes beaucoup plus puissants. Voilà en gros.

-Vous pourriez..."commença Ron mais il fut interrompu par le crépitement de la cheminée à côté de lui.

Les flammes s'agitaient de plus en plus fort, puis elles virèrent au vert et une tête apparue dedans. Celle du professeur Mcgonagall qui en voyant Mrs Weasley lui demanda de venir expressément à Poudlard avec Harry, Ron et Hermione et elle disparue aussitôt sans donner plus d'explication. Se concertant du regard, ils se décidèrent tous de suivre le professeur Mcgonagall. Les uns après les autres ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et se retrouvèrent à Poudlard dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore où les attendait Minerva Mcgonagall, l'air toujours aussi stricte. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Sirius débarquer elle poussa un cri aigue et due se retenir contre le bureau pour ne pas tomber.

Après une petite explication, qui dura plus d'une heure car il fallut la convaincre que ce n'était pas un piège de Voldemort, elle parue enfin disposée à dire la raison de leur présence. Elle leur bafouilla quelques mots puis elle leur dit qu'il faudrait mieux qu'ils voient ça de leurs propres yeux. Le petit groupe la suivi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils virent un corps allongé sur un lit. En approchant Harry sursauta, un Drago Malefoy en piteux état gisait inconscient sur le lit.

Seuls ses bras et sa tête sortaient des couvertures mais c'était suffisant pour imaginer le reste de son corps. Il avait des hématomes gros comme des poings, des entailles profondes qui saignaient encore, des traces de brûlures, sa peau était boursouflée par endroit. Sa mâchoire et son nez étaient apparemment cassés, ses lèvres déchiquetées, il avait un oeil au beurre noir et une énorme estafilade zébrait l'autre. Bref il était vraiment dans un sale état.

"-Je crois qu'il a aussi des cotes cassées ainsi que sa jambe droite et sa cheville gauche. Malheureusement je ne peux pas le soigner car Mme Pomfresh est partie je ne sais où et je n'arrive pas à la trouver c'est pour ça que je vous ais fais venir, il faut la retrouver, dit le professeur Mcgonagall, Hagrid l'a trouver ce matin dans la cours, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour venir jusqu'ici dans cet état et je n'ais pu lui tirer aucun renseignement. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il survive encore longtemps il faut vraiment retrouver Mme Pomfresh

-Ce n'est pas la peine je vais m'en occuper, dit Kali, mais il faut que vous sortiez tous"

Sirius acquiesça et fit sortir les autres. La princesse s'approcha du jeune homme, enleva les couvertures, il était torse nu et malgré ses blessures il était séduisant. Elle s'ouvrit les veines du poignet avec ses ongles et répandit son sang dans toutes les blessures et les petites imperfections extérieures du corps de Drago. Une fois qu'en apparence tout fut parfait, elle lui ouvrit la bouche et laissa tomber un peu de son sang dedans. Aussitôt mâchoire, nez, cotes...se remirent. Ensuite elle lui prit sa tête entre ses mains et pénétra à l'intérieur de son esprit pour chercher des explications.

Quand ce fut finit, elle caressa doucement la joue du séduisant jeune homme et y déposa un baiser. Puis elle appela son père et les autres revinrent dans la pièce. Ils restèrent ébahis devant le ''_miracle_'' qu'elle avait fait. Sans attendre les questions elle déclara:

"-Il est guérit, tout va bien il dort maintenant. concernant la raison de son état il a apparemment été torturé par Voldemort car il n'a pas réussit à tuer Dumbledore et aussi...car il ne voulait plus faire partit des mangemorts je crois. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris son esprit était assez embrumé. En tout cas il lui faut beaucoup de repos et si possible quelqu'un qui veille sur lui on ne sait jamais."

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Garla sama : Et oui notre Sirius est un dur, il a pas fait de la prison pour rien…euh en fait si mais bon…En effet Kali va aller aider Harry mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus pour l'instant tu découvriras par toi-même ! Idem Pour Dray et 'Ry mais bon ce chapitre peut te donner quelques indices ! Merci pour ta review, kiss.


	4. La veillée

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La veillée**

Et c'est ainsi que se déroulèrent les trois semaines avant la rentrée. Sirius avait pris la direction de l'Ordre maintenant qu'il n'était plus recherché vu que son innocence avait été établit. Il quitta Poudlard, au grand regret de Harry, pour se consacrer pleinement à sa quête. Le professeur Mcgonagall fut nommée directrice de Poudlard par le ministère de la magie et occupa tout son temps au maintient de l'école où il y avait beaucoup à faire étant donné la disparition de certains professeurs.

Kali, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago restèrent seuls et eurent donc le château pour eux. La journée Harry, Ron et Hermione se relayaient pour veiller sur Drago et la nuit c'était Kali vu qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Cependant ils se réunissaient souvent à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir discuter tous ensemble. Ils s'étaient même installés un petit coin à eux avec des fauteuils moelleux et une table. Deux semaines avant la rentrée, ils s'étaient donc retrouvés à l'infirmerie.

Ron et Hermione - qui entre temps s'étaient enfin mis ensemble - se bécotaient sur un des fauteuils, Hermione qui gloussait à chaque fois que Ron l'embrassait dans le coup. Kali rattrapait son retard en magie en apprenant tous les livres scolaires de la première à la septième année, tout en jetant des regards noirs aux amoureux. Et Harry se morfondait comme une âme en peine en pensant à son parrain qui n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis son départ. Que faisait il? Etait il toujours vivant? Et de temps en temps pour s'extraire de ses sombres pensées, il regardait Malefoy s'agiter faiblement dans son lit. Ses cheveux pales éparpillées sur l'oreiller avait quelque chose d'attirant, enfin...euh non pas du tout! Il chassa de sa tête cette idée saugrenue. Il détourna les yeux et vit Kali tourner les pages d'un livre de potion de troisième année très vite.

"-Tu ne devais pas les apprendre? lui demanda t'il intrigué

-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, répliqua t'elle

-Mais comment tu peux retenir quelque chose en le feuilletant aussi vite?

Premier sourire de la part du vampire qui fit tressaillir Harry au niveau du ventre

-C'est vrai que vous les humains vous ignorez tout de nous! Et bien pour ta gouverne petit homme, sache que nous avons une capacité visuelle et intellectuelle bien supérieures aux votre. Donc tous les livres que j'ai lu jusqu'à présent je les connais par coeur, dit elle d'une voix douce

-Waouh! Ca doit être génial!

-Ca l'est

_Silence_

-Puis je te demander un service Harry? reprit Kali

-Bien sûr dis moi ce que c'est

-Je n'ai pas chassé depuis longtemps et je commence à avoir faim, peux tu me remplacer ce soir pour surveiller Drago, j'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue

-...Chasser? Mais si tu as faim il y a les cuisines...

Regard blasé

-...Oh pardon c'est vrai il te faut du sang, excuse moi! Bien sûr je veillerai sur lui ne t'inquiètes pas

-Merci. Au fait Sirius va bien alors ne te stresses pas pour lui c'est un grand garçon il sait se défendre, surtout maintenant, mais il n'a encore rien trouvé. Sois patient."

Il se demanda comment elle pouvait savoir ça puis il se dis que ça devait être encore un de ses pouvoirs de vampires et se détendit rassuré. Et chacun se replongea dans son activité. Le soir arriva, Ron et Hermione montèrent se coucher, Kali partie à la chasse et Harry se retrouva seul avec Malefoy. La vampire prie le chemin de Pré au lard, marchant dans la nuit chaude telle une ombre. Elle choisie une maison au hasard, brisa la serrure et se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieure. Un couple dormait à l'étage. Elle prie la femme et lui trancha la carotide en mettant sa main devant la bouche de la femme pour qu'elle n'alerte son conjoint.

Un liquide chaud et délicieux descendit dans sa gorge et fit frissonner tout son corps. Quelle agréable sensation. Elle prie environ deux litres à chacun puis repartie dans le silence de la nuit. Pendant ce temps Harry surveillait Drago qui commençait à s'agiter. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit entortillant les couvertures. Il gémissait, prononçait des mots incompréhensibles et son front était couvert de sueur. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Prenant un gant humide, il rafraîchit le visage de Drago et lui parla d'une voix douce essayant de le calmer.

Même si il le détestait, il ne pouvait pas laisser Drago dans cet état, pour la première fois il ressentit de la compassion pour son ennemi. Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, Drago semblait se calmer. Mais lorsqu' Harry s'apprêta à retourner s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, Drago se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa, se retrouvant ainsi les lèvres collées contre celles de Harry. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent les yeux verts émeraudes du survivant qui le fixaient stupéfiés. Ils se séparèrent.

"-Harry!? murmura Drago étonné

Un silence gêné s'installa tandis qu'ils se regardaient toujours. A ce moment là Kali fit son entrée:

-Tu es enfin réveillé? C'est bien comment te sens tu?

-Euh...ça va...je crois..."

Laissant la princesse s'enquérir de la santé de son ''_patient_'', Harry se leva comme un automate et s'éloigna. Il n'y croyait pas Drago l'avait embrassé, involontairement, d'accord mais il l'avait fait. C'était horrible: embrassé son pire ennemi et ...un mec! Vraiment horrible! Mais le plus détestable là dedans c'était qu'il avait aimé ça,sentir les lèvres douces et sucrées de Drago contre les siennes, il avait aimé!

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Garla sama : Oui faut bien que ses compétences vacillent quelques fois sinon c'est pas drôle et puis surtout ce ne serait pas humain ! Comme tu peux le voir leur relation avance plutôt rapidement, mais un peu d'indulgence c'était ma première fic ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, bisous !

Sarah : Woua je n'y crois pas ! Quelqu'un a également lu La vampire ! Génial ! Moi je n'ai pas pu lire le 6ème il était en rupture de stock ! Si tu savais comme j'ai la mort ! En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et tu peux lire également ma deuxième car j'ai glissé aussi un petit perso de ce roman ! Voilà bisous !


	5. Amis? Ennemis?

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Amis ? Ennemis ?**

Ce qui venait de se passer empêcha Drago de dormir quasiment toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas fait exprès d'embrasser l'autre demeuré, il s'était juste réveillé en sursaut après un horrible cauchemar ou plutôt le souvenir de ses séances de tortures. Quel crétin il était d'avoir refusé d'être un mangemort, il en avait payé le prix fort; il se demandait comment il pouvait être encore vivant après ça. C'était un miracle. Quoique après réflexion il aurait mieux fallu être mort que d'embrasser Potter. Et d'abord que faisait il là? Assis sur son lit? qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le détester, maudit Potter avec ses airs de sainte nitouche et ses lèvres au goût de litchi. En pensant cela il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et cria de rage.

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent tous leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle dans un silence absolu, excepté les quelques gloussements d'Hermione. Quand il eut finit de se restaurer, Harry informa les autres qu'il allait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

"-Fais attention à toi", lui dit Kali en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Drago se retrouva seul avec Weasley et la sang de bourbe qui continuaient à s'embrasser langoureusement. Devant ce spectacle écoeurant il s'éclipsa silencieusement et se mit à arpenter le château sans trop savoir où il allait. La tête dans les nuages, il ne remarqua pas que ses pas le menaient irrésistiblement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il réalisa où il était. Il leva la tête en entendant une sorte de sifflement:Harry, sur son éclair de feu, venait d'effectuer la feinte de Wronsky et remontait en chandelle le vif d'or dans la main.

Le lâchant de nouveau, il se remit à le poursuivre, le souffle du vent lui ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux et lui fouettant le visage. Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage du survivant. L'ivresse du vol lui revenait et lui faisait oublier tous ces soucis. Cherchant le vif d'or des yeux, il aperçu Malefoy qui le regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se dirigea vers lui. Drago vit Potter foncer droit vers lui et chassa aussitôt ce sourire stupide, Harry volait avec une légèreté et une grâce exceptionnelle et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. mais il était or de question que son ennemi apprenne ce qu'il ressentait. Il atterrit devant lui.

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy?

-Rien je suis arrivé ici tout à fait par hasard et puis d'abord ça te regardes?

-Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi tu avais un sourire niais tout à l'heure?

-Parce que tu voles toujours aussi mal Potter, une limace ferait mieux que toi!

-Tu étais mieux en belle au bois dormant Malefoy

Drago rougit

-A propos de ça, dit il, c'était totalement involontaire...

-Arrêtes ton char, je sais que tu es complètement fou de moi, ma princesse!" murmura Harry à l'oreille de Drago et il s'envola aussitôt en éclatant de rire.

Drago trépigna de colère contre cet insecte méprisable et aussi contre lui même car il n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu' Harry s'était quasiment collé contre lui. Il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur et retourna déambuler dans l'école pour se débarrasser de ces idées contre nature. Harry du faire une centaine de tour de terrain pour se dégriser et retourner à son état normal. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Drago était si mignon quand il rougissait et sa peau avait un léger parfum de fleur... Il du faire encore une cinquantaine de tour pour faire fuir ces nouvelles pensées.  
A midi ils se restaurèrent dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione se regardaient amoureusement, Drago et Harry se lançaient des regards assassins et Kali observait tout le monde et personne en particulier.

"-J'ai fini de tout apprendre, dit elle en rompant le silence, il y a certains trucs qui sont pas mal comme transplanner par exemple, ça peut être utile même pour les vampires

-Déjà ? s'étonna Harry, et tu y arrives bien?

-Justement je ne sais pas, je n'ai encore lancé aucun sort. Je comptais sur vous pour m'aider

-Bien sûr, on peut même tous s'entraîner, ça ne nous fera pas de mal"

Sur ce ils déplacèrent les tables pour faire assez de place. Kali commença à lancer toute sorte de sorts qu'elle réussit parfaitement. Puis elle se mit à lancer des sorts de plus en plus compliqués que les autres ne connaissaient pas comme lancer du feu, de l'eau ou devenir intouchable pendant quelques minutes. Ils se regardèrent interdits. Alors Kali décida qu'il était bon qu'ils en apprennent quelques uns.

"-La formule pour lancer des flammes est: _fuoco ardere_, celle de l'eau c'est: _acqua_ _annegare_, celle de l'invincibilité: _roccia resistere_..."

Et il s'entrainèrent normalement pendant la première demie heure et puis ça dégénéra. Drago lança un _fuoco ardere _à Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu se protéger et ses vêtements prirent feu. Celui ci les arrêta vite mais cela avait suffit pour que son T shirt soit carbonisé et sa peau légèrement brûlé. Vert de rage, il jeta un _experlliarmus_ à Malefoy qui esquiva de justesse. A son tour il lança un stupéfix mais à ce moment là Kali s'interposa et reçu de plein fouet le sort. Cependant elle ne tomba pas raide par terre, au contraire elle désarma Drago et Harry sans aucune magie. Elle les fixa longtemps dans les yeux et déclara d'une voix glaciale pire que la mort:

"-Ne refaites jamais ça!"

Et elle partit


	6. Peur

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Peur**

****

Drago et Harry se regardèrent et sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que se soit ils décidèrent de partir à sa recherche. Mais à peine ouvrèrent ils la porte que Kali leur rentra dedans, les empoigna par le col et les amena à une vitesse fulgurante à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle fit pareil avec Ron et Hermione et se posta devant eux en position de combat. A ce moment là un homme entra.

"-Professeur Lupin! s'écria Hermione

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Lupin

Ils s'apprêtèrent à aller le voir mais Kali les retint.

-N'avancez pas il est dangereux

-Mais pas du tout, répliqua Hermione, il fait partit de l'Ordre et en plus c'est un ami de Sirius

-Plus maintenant et restez derrière moi je vous dis, c'est un loup garou!

-Nous le savons mais il n'est pas plus dangereux que toi ou moi

-Vous le saviez mais vous êtes complètement inconscient! cria t'elle, puis s'adressant à Lupin, vous! Partez immédiatement ou je vous tue

Elle avait l'air sur d'elle et meurtrière mais on pouvait lire clairement la peur dans ses yeux.

-D'abord je ne partirais pas vu que je travail ici, répondit il, ensuite je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de vous faire du mal et pour finir pourquoi parlez vous de Sirius au présent alors qu'il est mort?

-C'est vrai vous revenez travailler ici professeur? demanda Harry, c'est génial...mais ah oui vous n'êtes pas au courant pour Sirius! Il est vivant!

-Comment? Mais ce n'est pas...Arrêtes de me faire marcher Harry ce n'est pas drôle, dit il, une ombre de douleur passa sur son visage

-Je vous jure que c'est vrai professeur, c'est Kali sa fille qui l'a ressuscité il y a quelques semaines mais c'est étonnant qu'il ne vous ait pas prévenu

-Pas étonnant du tout, grinça Kali, les vampires et les loups se détestent, les loups sont capables de tuer les vampires et c'est l'un d'eux qui a tué ma soeur il y a un mois

-Mais Sirius n'est pas...

-Bien sûr que si comment crois tu que j'ai fais pour le ressusciter? Il ne m'a pas suffit de claquer des doigts! Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant loup, je vengerai ma soeur!"

Une haine irrépressible, juste entravée par la peur de cet ennemi puissant, submergeait la vampire. Ses yeux se voilèrent de rouge et elle avança d'un pas résolu, dévoilant ses crocs luisants. Lupin reculait au fur et à mesure que la vampire avançait. Harry s'interposa alors, repoussant de toutes ses forces la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"-Arrêtes je t'en prie! Je t'assure que c'est l'ami de Sirius, c'est Lunard! Il n'est pas dangereux, il prend une potion pour être inoffensif!

-Lunard? Ce nom me dit quelque chose, tu es vraiment l'ami de Sirius?"

Une longue discussion s'en suivit et de nombreuses explications et des paroles rassurantes furent nécessaires pour calmer et convaincre Kali qui finit par accepter le fait mais qui restait encore réticente à s'approcher de trop près du professeur Lupin. Quant à lui, il était aux anges en sachant la résurrection de son ami et avait hâte de le revoir. Il apprit aux jeunes qu'il revenait assurer ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal, qu'il était désormais le directeur de la maison des Griffondors, et que le professeur Slugghorn assurait le cour de potion encore une année. Un silence s'installa, laissant les personnes savourer ces retrouvailles et ces nouvelles réjouissantes - qui devenaient plutôt rares depuis un certains temps- puis Harry demanda:

"-Kali pourquoi tu as si peur des loups garous?

-T'as une mémoire de poisson rouge ou quoi? Je t'ai dis qu'ils étaient capables de nous tuer!

-Je croyais que vous étiez invincible?

-Si seulement...mais non sinon nous ne serions pas si peu nombreux. Les loups garous sont les ennemis mortels des vampires, depuis des millénaires il y a une guerre sanglante entre nos deux peuples. Celle-ci a énormément réduit nos effectifs, les vrais j'entends, pas les hybrides qui eux pullulent comme des mouches ! En outre pour créer de nouveaux vampires nous faisons une sélection des plus ardues, ce qui fait que notre nombre n'augmente guère ! Surtout qu'à une certaine époque, plutôt lointaine je dois avouer par rapport à aujourd'hui, notre roi a décimé notre race pour le bien de l'humanité. Nous étions à cette ère trop nombreux et nous aurions anéantis le monde et nous par la même occasion (n'ayant plus de nourriture sous la main).

-Et Sirius est au courant que sa fille aînée est morte?

-Ah ah ah! Mais Asha n'est pas sa fille! C'est ma demie soeur par ma mère. Ma mère est exceptionnelle c'est la seule vampire qui ait pu avoir des enfants, oui les vampires sont stériles, mais grâce à une technique que lui a enseigné un alchimiste, elle est capable de concevoir mais uniquement si le partenaire n'est pas stérile aussi, c'est à dire si ce n'est pas un vampire. Donc ma demie soeur était mi vampire mi humaine, et moi j'ai le sang mêlé entre une vampire et un sorcier."


	7. Premiers pas

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Premiers pas**

****

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée, 5 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette discussion et tout était redevenu normal. Harry passait le plus clair de son temps sur le terrain de Quidditch et ce matin là ne fit pas exception. Seulement ce matin là Drago voulait aussi voler et quand il aperçut Harry sur le terrain, cela l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Il enfourcha son balai et décolla.

"-Potter! cria t'il, qu'est ce que tu fous encore ici? Tu ne peux pas le lâcher 5 minutes ton petit terrain chéri?!

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy?

-Il se pourrait que j'ai aussi envi de m'entraîner, ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit de partager le terrain espèce de crustacé?

-Non pas du tout, je ne me soucis pas le moins du monde de ton bien être, en plus tu pourrais toujours t'entraîner pendant des heures que ça ne changera rien au fait que tu es mauvais!"

Furieux Drago empoigna le manche du balai de Harry et tira de toutes ses forces, Harry déstabilisé, glissa et tomba mais il eu le temps d'attraper la cheville de Drago et l'emporta dans sa chute. Heureusement qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas trop haut car ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Il s restèrent quelques minutes sonnés, puis Harry se releva avec difficulté et donna à Drago un magistral coup de poing qui lui fendit la lèvre. Se relevant à son tour, Drago se rua sur Harry et essaya tant bien que mal de lui asséner autant de coup que possible. Dans l'élan ils tombèrent par terre, roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, se frappant autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Au bout d'un moment Drago se retrouva sur Harry et lui bloqua les bras. Harry qui n'arrivait pas à se dégager malgré les torsions, se prépara à subir une attaque foudroyante...qui ne vint pas, au lieu de cela il vit Drago se pencher sur lui et ...l'embrasser! Interloqué il ne bougea pas. Drago se redressa, regardant Harry d'un air confus, il voulut s'enfuir mais Harry l'attrapa par la nuque et l'emmena vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Cette fois le baiser fut plus sensuel. Drago entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de Harry s'y glisser avec frénésie et lui faisant des trucs dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Le serpentard plaça une main sur le torse de son compagnon et la fit passer sous son T shirt pour caresser ses abdos. Sa peau était veloutée et ses muscles bien dessinés ce qui étonna Drago.

Le griffondor fit glisser sa main de sa nuque à ses cheveux et les caressa, ils étaient encore plus doux et soyeux qu'il ne s'était imaginé. Enfin ils se relevèrent, se contemplant intensément et incapable de parler. D'un côté un Malefoy, descendant d'une longue lignée d'aristocrate au sang pur, il s'abaissait à embrasser un mec, qui plus est l'ennemi de sa famille, cet être méprisable qu'il haïssait par dessus tout mais qui était incroyablement sexy avec ses yeux verts, sa cicatrice et surtout son corps d'athlète, sans oublier ces incroyables trucs qu'il savait faire avec sa langue. Malgré lui il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par le griffondor.

De l'autre côté un Potter faisant parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, fervent opposant à Voldemort et complètement hétéro - jusqu'à aujourd'hui - comment avait il pu succomber au charme implacable de ce détritus, son regard métallique envoûtant, ses cheveux aussi doux que de la soie et cette classe qui n'appartenait qu'à lui? Comment pouvait il aimer l'être qui avait causé d'une certaine façon la mort de Dumbledore et qui l'avait maltraité et rabaissé depuis 6 ans et demi? Et pourtant ces deux là se désiraient plus qu'autre chose.

"-C'est vraiment bizarre, dit Harry en rompant le silence

-Tu l'as dis Potter

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Bonne question. En tout cas il faudrait éviter d'en parler

-Tout à fait d'accord mais qu'est ce qu'on fait, on oubli ou...

Ils se regardèrent

-On oubli!"s'écrièrent ils ensemble et ils rentrèrent au château sans s'adresser la parole.

Le repas du midi se déroula à peu près comme d'habitude à ceci près que les deux attrapeurs s'observaient sans cesse. Le reste de l'après midi, Harry alla discuter avec le professeur Lupin et Drago tint compagnie à Kali qui s'entraînait à faire des potions. De temps en temps il lui donnait quelques conseils mais la plupart du temps il rêvassait, les yeux fixant les volutes de fumées qui s'échappaient du chaudron. Exaspérée Kali finit par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il répondit qu'il n'avait rien et partit en direction du dortoir des Serpentards. En chemin il rencontra Harry qui sortait de chez Lupin.

"-Oh t'es là, dit celui ci

-Euh oui, je vais dans mon dortoir

-Ah bien, bien, ben vas y. Salut"

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il sentit une main prendre la sienne, Drago l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps de son ex ennemi. Répondant avec ferveur, Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille du serpentard et le serra encore plus fort. Mais se délivrant de l'étreinte, Drago reprit la main de Harry et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau des Serpentards, Drago le tira à l'intérieur jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé et il jeta Harry sur le lit et s'élança vers lui avec un regard de prédateur.

* * *

_Note: Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure des fics que vous ayez pu lire mais j'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Merci d'avance!_


	8. Découverte

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Découverte**

****

Enlacés sur le lit de Drago, ils savouraient ce moment. Harry avait sa tête posée sur la poitrine de Drago, que c'était bon d'être là au creux des ses bras musclés, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant. Cho et Ginny n'étaient que de pâles reflets dans un miroir à comparer de Drago. Un bonheur intense l'envahit et il se serra encore plus contre son amant. Celui ci sentit la pression grandissante qu'exerçait le corps de Harry contre le sien et un désir soudain monta en lui mais il le refoula: pas trop d'un seul coup et puis il ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant parfait. Comment avait il fait pour vivre sans lui avant? Cela restait un mystère mais comme le dit le proverbe: mieux vaut tard que jamais! Doucement il se leva pour ne pas brusquer Harry, celui ci grogna, il ne voulait pas quitter ses bras mais il se força quand même.

"-Ca va? lui demanda Drago

-Je suis au paradis, répondit il avec un grand sourire, il se pencha en quête des lèvres du serpentard qui ne se firent pas prier pour un nouveau baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre...On est obligé de se lever?

-Il faudrait mieux c'est déjà l'heure du souper et si on y va pas, ils vont fouiller tout le château et finiront par nous trouver

-La porte est fermée à clé, ils n'entreront pas

-Tu crois vraiment que ça va empêcher Kali?

-Euh ...non pas du tout! Bon d'accord je me lève."

Ils se levèrent donc, se rhabillèrent tout en ponctuant ces étapes de câlins et de baisers, et enfin après une bonne demie heure, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Les autres y étaient déjà sauf Kali. S'installant en face de Ron et Hermione, ils entamèrent une conversation en attendant la retardataire. Celle ci arriva 10 minutes plus tard, mais elle n'était pas seule. Sirius l'accompagnait. Harry bondit de joie en l'apercevant et se précipita vers lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Voyant son petit ami aussi content, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et d'être aussi content que lui.

Puis Patmol aperçut Lupin, rayonnant de joie qui l'attendait près de la table. Il se dirigea vers lui. Tout à coup il se rappela qu'il était un vampire et Lunard un loup garou, aussi lui serra t'il juste la main en guise de retrouvaille, ce qui blessa légèrement le loup. Voyant la peine sur le visage de son ami, il se résigna et lui donna l'accolade en riant, après tout ils étaient amis depuis toujours, sa nouvelle condition ne devrait rien changer, du moins l'espérait il. Puis il expliqua le véritable objet de sa visite: il pensait avoir trouvé la cachette d'un des Horcruxes. Il avait du chercher pendant un moment mais finalement ça avait été payant, il avait capturer un espion de Voldemort et l'avait forcer à révéler tout ce qu'il savait.

Ce n'était qu'un pion de bas étage mais parmi les renseignements inutiles, il avait pu tirer quelques indices qui l'avaient conduis dans une forêt au nord de l'angleterre. Ne rompant pas sa promesse, il était donc venu chercher son neveu ainsi que sa fille. A ces mots le sang de Drago se glaça:Harry allait partir loin de lui et pouvait ne jamais revenir. Et celui ci semblait se réjouir de la perspective. Kali et Harry allèrent donc se préparer. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention du reste de la bande, Drago rejoignit dans le dortoir des Griffondors. Son entrée fit sursauter Harry.

"-Tu comptes vraiment y aller Potter? Ca peut être dangereux, tu...pourrais ne jamais revenir

-Tu t'inquiètes Malefoy? Tu devrais te réjouir au contraire, ça arrangerait les affaires des mangemorts!

Perdant le contrôle de lui même, Drago le gifla.

-Comment oses tu dire ça après ce qu'ils m'on fait subir et après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure? Ca ne compte pas à tes yeux? Serais tu plus insensible qu'un Malefoy?

Harry s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Le serpentard ne se dégagea pas mais il ne lui rendit pas son baiser pour autant.

-Je plaisantais Drago et ça me fait chaud au coeur que tu t'inquiètes mais je vais y aller quand même, je dois y aller. Ne te fais pas de soucis avec deux super vampires à mes côtés je ne risque rien et n'oublis pas que tu t'adresses au survivant!" lui dit il avec un clin d'oeil

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Harry se changea et mit une tenue plus appropriée c'est à dire un T-shirt et un jogging noir. Alors qu'il contemplait son corps dénudé, Drago du se retenir pour ne pas séquestrer son ami. Quand il fut près Harry se planta devant Drago et dit:

"-Je reviendrais je te le promet!"

Et il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi puis Harry se dégagea, le regarda une dernière fois et sortit avec une boule au ventre, il avait du faire appel à toute sa raison pour avoir le courage de le laisser là comme ça. Mais il devait le faire, hors de question qu'il risque lui aussi sa vie, et comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte il l'avait fait. Il rejoignit les autres dans le hall, Kali avait enfilé un pantalon en cuir et un débardeur étrange (en écaille de dragon lui dit elle plus tard). Elle avait aussi des bracelets dans la même matière et une dague. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et sortirent de Poudlard et de son parc et ils transplannèrent.

* * *

_Une petite review s'il vous plait?????_


	9. La forêt

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La forêt**

****

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, Kali et Harry lâchèrent Sirius. Le plus silencieusement possible ils pénétrèrent dedans. Il faisait presque nuit et à l'intérieur de la forêt il faisait encore plus sombre, ils durent éclairer leur chemin avec leur baguette. Ils avancèrent vers le centre de la forêt pendant plusieurs heures sans rien trouver. Enfin ils débouchèrent dans une petite clairière avec un rocher en plein milieu. Un rocher qui avait quelque chose planté en son centre.

"-Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Harry

-Un os! dit Kali d'une voix qui trahissait son étonnement

-C'est sûrement l'Horcruxe, reprit Harry, mais il faut faire attention, la dernière fois il était bien protégé et on a faillit y rester, alors cette fois il faut redoubler de prudence car Voldemort a du renforcer la sécurité

Sirius lança des sorts sur l'os et un peu partout dans la clairière mais rien ne se produisit.

-Les pièges s'activeront sûrement lorsque l'on touchera l'os, déclara t'il, mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de l'atteindre. Ce que l'on peut faire c'est que je sors l'os du rocher, je vous le jette et vous courez le plus vite possible hors de la forêt ou plus loin si c'est encore dangereux et vous m'attendez, je vous retrouverais."

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Sirius se dirigea prudemment vers le rocher, prit l'os et le retira facilement, il le lança à Kali avec un grand sourire, mais leur joie fut de courte durée car ils ne pouvaient plus s'enfuir de la clairière. Les arbres avaient soudainement poussés pour former des ronces impénétrables et des inféris et des chimères jaillissaient de nulle part. Les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent acculés au centre de la clairière avec à peine 1 mètre entre eux et les cadavres.

"-Ca aurait pu être pire, dit Kali, ils sont tuables au moins?

-Les inféris craignent la lumière et la chaleur, par contre les chimères je n'en sais rien du tout, répondit Harry

-Dans ce cas utilise le sort de feu que je t'ai appris et occupez vous des inféris, moi je vais me faire ces petites chimères", dit elle avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

Un sourire de dément se dessina au coin des lèvres, elle semblait apprécier la situation, effectivement sa nature reprenait la dessus, elle aimait se battre et elle allait s'en donner à coeur joie. Elle prit sa dague, la fit virevolter entre ses doigts et elle se précipita sur une chimère, bondit sur elle et lui creva les deux yeux. La chimère grogna et essaya de se débarrasser de cette chose sur son dos mais n'obtint que des lacérations supplémentaires. Soudain elle sentit 2 piqûres dans son coup puis une douleur abominable envahit tout son corps comme si on la dévorait de l'intérieur en prenant bien soin de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Elle hurla à la mort et, en effet, elle mourut.

Kali passa à une autre chimère qui subit le même sort. La vampire se délectait de ce carnage, enfin elle s'amusait un peu! Pendant ce temps Harry et Sirius faisaient face aux inféris, ne cessant jamais de lancer des _fuoco ardere _à tout bout de champ. Les monstres en train de brûler s'enfuyaient dans un hurlement strident. Quand par malheur un de ces cadavres pullulant s'approchait de trop près, Sirius lui faisait tourner la tête à 180° et le projetait dans les ronces. Tout à coup Harry se sentit happer et il tomba par terre, un inféri lui tenait la cheville et commençait à le tirer vers les autres. Sirius voulut lui porter secours mais une dizaine de ces macchabées l'entourèrent et le forcèrent à reculer.

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, on lui bloquait les bras et bientôt 2 mains putrides se refermèrent sur sa gorge et serrèrent de plus en plus fort. Il commençait à suffoquer, des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux, puis des flammes, de grandes flammes, il sentait presque leur chaleur. Les mains le lâchèrent et il revint à lui. Les flammes étaient bien réelles. Un véritable brasier l'entourait et les inféris brûlaient. Derrière les flammes, sur le rocher la silhouette de Kali se découpait, les bras tendus devant elle, les flammes sortaient de ses mains tel un dragon crachant des flammes. Harry se sentit tirer à l'arrière, Sirius l'entraînait près du rocher. Autour d'eux tout n'était que feu, cendres et fumée. On aurait pu croire que l'enfer s'était installé sur terre. Puis petit à petit tout s'arrêta, laissant un paysage carbonisé mais vide. Epuisée Kali s'écroula par terre, elle respirait péniblement. Sirius et Harry se précipitèrent vers elle et le père pris sa fille dans ses bras.

"-C'était marrant non? murmura t'elle en toussant, du sang apparut aux commissures de ses lèvres

-Chut! C'est finit maintenant, tout va bien", dit son père.

Il s'ouvrit le poignet et laissa couler son sang dans la bouche de sa fille. Malheureusement ce n'était pas finit. Un souffle glacial balaya la clairière et des dizaines d'ombres noires envahirent le ciel. Des détraqueurs. Harry sentit le désespoir le gagner, un cri de femme retentit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il pointa sa baguette vers eux et cria: _spero patronum_, essayant d'avoir des souvenirs joyeux. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et ses souvenirs remplis de tristesse et de désespoir. Il faiblit. Un cri de femme retentit plus fort encore mais cette fois ce n'était plus dans sa tête. Kali hurlait comme il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un hurler. Un hurlement de détresse, de souffrance, de frayeur.

Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains, s'arrachant les cheveux, griffant son beau visage déformé par la douleur. Sirius était immobile, les yeux révulsés, les lèvres tremblantes, luttant désespérément contre ses démons intérieurs. En voyant ce spectacle, Harry se ressaisit, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis comme ça, alors pour l'amour de Drago, de Kali, de Sirius, de tous ceux qui avaient foi en lui, pour les instants de bonheur qui lui restait à vivre, pour venger ses parents et Dumbledore, il lança un ultime _spero patronum _et Cornedrue revint à la vie. Un cerf immense apparut dans la clairière et se jeta sur les détraqueurs. Petit à petit ils disparurent et la chaleur revint. Harry regarda une dernière fois son père et s'écroula à son tour.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Hermoni : C'est si flagrant que ça que j'aime les vampires ? Dans un contexte totalement subjectif oui je te dirais de te désintoxiquer mais en tant que Shamra je te dis, non je te cris : NON ! J'adore que tu sois fan de moi ! En tout cas dans cette fic Voldy est méchant…donc à toi d'imaginer ce qu'il va se passer ! Merci pour ta review ! (Moi aussi j'adore te lire -) Gros bisous !

_Une petite review s'il vous plait???? Bitte???_


	10. L'os

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : L'os**

****

Harry se réveilla dans un lit moelleux, étonné il se redressa, il était à l'infirmerie. Il tourna la tête à droite, Kali était allongée, toujours dans les vapes. Entre les deux lits, sur un grand fauteuil, Sirius et Drago dormaient, la tête du serpentard reposant sur l'épaule de son parrain. Il se leva péniblement, il se sentait complètement vidé de toute énergie. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amoureux, il était si chou quand il dormait. Il l'avait probablement veillé toute la nuit aussi le laissa t'il dormir. Puis il s'assit sur le lit de Kali, elle avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude - si cela pouvait être possible - mais sa respiration était redevenue normale. Il posa une main sur sa joue et caressa sa peau de pêche.

Elle semblait si belle et si forte que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre mais son hurlement retentissait encore dans les oreilles de Harry, le pire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire. La vie de Kali n'avait pas du être rose tous les jours. Il l'embrassa à 2 millimètres de la bouche, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et continua à la couver jusqu'à que deux bras le prennent par la taille, il se retourna et Drago l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu' Harry fut sur le point de suffoquer. Le blond allait dire une longue tirade mais Harry le fit taire et l'emmena hors de l'infirmerie. Là Drago éclata:

"-Ne me refaites plus jamais un coup comme ça! J'ai faillis mourir de peur! D'abord vous partez 2 jours sans donner de nouvelles! Si Lupin ne m'avait pas retenu je serais partit à votre recherche! Et quand vous revenez enfin, Kali et toi vous êtes à moitié mort! Tout ça pour un foutu os! Il faut être vraiment malade! ...

-Calme toi, regarde je vais bien! Mais pour Kali quel est son état?

-Tu parles tu vas bien, tu es resté dans les vapes tout un jour et toute une nuit. Pour Kali on ne sait pas vraiment vu que l'infirmière est toujours introuvable, mais Sirius a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait alors pour l'instant on attend. Le problème c'est qu'il a l'air anxieux, apparemment ce n'est pas normal qu'elle reste comme ça si longtemps, alors ça m'inquiète. Mais que s'est il donc passé là bas?"

Harry soupira en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour elle. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, il entreprit de tout raconter à Drago. Quand il eut fini il posa sa tête contre le torse du serpentard qui le berça doucement voyant qu'il était encore sous le choc. Puis ils retournèrent dans l'infirmerie où ils surveillèrent l'état de Kali qui manifestement ne s'arrangeait pas. Une heure plus tard Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Voyant Harry rétablit, ils furent rassurés, Hermione se précipita même dans ses bras avec force, ce qui fit reculer le brun et il bouscula son parrain qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il fut soulagé de le voir sur pied. En gros ils auraient tous sauter de joie si le corps inerte de leur amie ne gisait pas à côté d'eux.

"-Et l'os alors? demanda soudain Hermione, qu'est ce qu'on en fait?

-Ah oui! L'os! Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là! s'écria Sirius, il faut le détruire au plus vite. On peut le brûler, et en joignant le geste à la parole il le jeta dans le feu

-Au fait à qui était il? questionna Harry, le médaillon était à Serpentard. Ca pouvait être l'os duquel des quatre?

-Et bien, dit Hermione, nous pouvons déjà éliminer Serpentard et Poufsouffle car tu m'as dis que pour elle c'était une tasse, il reste donc Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Etant donné que l'objet de Gryffondor est en notre possession, il semblerait que se soit celui de Serdaigle, si bien sûr nous ne considérons que ces quatre là et que je ne me trompe pas!

-Bonne déduction Mione, déclara Ron, maintenant il faut trouver les autres en évitant de finir comme ce pauvre Horcruxe."

Après s'être occupés de l'os, ils allèrent manger. Puis pendant deux jours ils se relayèrent au chevet de Kali. Sirius y restait la plupart du temps, c'est à dire 23/24h. Les autres étaient obligés de le foutre dehors pour qu'il se restaure et se repose un peu. Durant ces 2 jours, Harry et Drago ne s'étaient que très peu retrouvés seuls et ils commençaient à être en manque. Mais leur inquiétude pour leur amie annihilait tout désir. Néanmoins lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux à l'infirmerie pendant que Ron et Hermione traînaient Sirius dehors, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser. Le survivant se retrouva on ne sait comment sur le blond quand il reçut dans le dos un boulet de canon, en fait un coussin, qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit basculer en avant, ce qui eut pour conséquence une grosse bosse sur le front de chacun.

"-Faire ça dans la chambre d'une malade, s'écria une voix, c'est inadmissible! Je vois que vous avez beaucoup de sollicitude pour les mourants!

-Kali! Tu es réveillée! s'exclamèrent les 2 garçons en se jetant sur elle et la serrant dans leur bras.

-C'est ça essayez de vous rattraper, dit elle en riant

-Alors comment tu te sens? demanda Drago, qu'est ce que tu avais?

-Rien du tout, je me reposais, après toute l'énergie que j'ai dépensée, j'en avait besoin!

-Et il n'y a pas de rapport avec ton comportement lorsqu'il y avait les détraqueurs? demanda Harry suspicieux

-Oh ça! Euh..."

Mais elle réussit à éluder la question car Sirius entra à ce moment là. Lorsqu'il vit sa fille réveillée, une immense joie l'envahit et un énorme poids s'enleva de ses épaules. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans l'euphorie, ils étaient tous heureux de se retrouver sain et sauf et d'avoir progressé dans l'anéantissement des forces du mal. En début de soirée, Kali prétexta un coup de fatigue et se sépara des autres mais en partant elle souffla à l'oreille de Harry de venir la voir avec Drago. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tout les trois dans une classe vide. La vampire fut des plus directe:

"-Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble?

Les 2 garçons se regardèrent gênés et n'osèrent pas parler

-Il n'y a pas de quoi devenir rouge comme des tomates, reprit elle, ça ne me dérange pas - si ils savaient ce dont les vampires étaient capables! - je voudrai juste savoir ce que je dois faire vis à vis des autres. Ils ne sont pas au courant je suppose?

-Non et on préfèrerait pas qu'ils le soient vu que normalement on se déteste cordialement!

-Bien!"

* * *

_Une petite review s'il vous plait????_


	11. Famille

Rating : M

Couple : HP/DM

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Famille**

****

Les derniers jours de tranquillité s'écoulèrent rapidement. Sirius repartit à la chasse aux Horcruxes, les 5 étudiants allèrent à Pré au lard pour acheter leurs fournitures. Kali devint blême en apprenant qu'il lui fallait porter un uniforme. Ressembler à toute une horde d'étudiants boutonneux comme un vulgaire mouton n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et entre nous soit dit, cet uniforme n'avait vraiment rien de sexy! Elle du faire un énorme effort pour accepter d'en mettre un.

Ah vie cruelle! Elle ressortie du magasin, le vêtement enfouit tout au fond de son sac et on pouvait lire une expression de dégoût sur son visage. Drago en profita pour forcer Harry à changer sa garde robe - qui en avait bien besoin - et lui donna de judicieux conseil dans le choix de ses nouveaux habits comme par exemple une belle chemise noire avec un dragon argenté sur le côté droit. Quand ils passèrent devant l'animalerie Hermione demanda:

"-Kali pourquoi tu n'achèterais pas un animal?

-Parce que j'en ai déjà un, mais il est resté chez moi

-Ben alors fais le venir, si tu passes un an sans le voir il risque de te manquer, non?"

Kali hocha la tête. C'est vrai Tiya lui manquait. D'habitude elles étaient inséparables et là ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Elle décida d'envoyer un hibou à sa famille dès qu'ils seraient à Poudlard. Ils se promenèrent encore un peu, montrant à la vampire les mystères de leur monde, ils prirent des bierreaubeurres au 'Trois Balais', puis ils rentrèrent.

Kali fit ce qu'elle comptait faire et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune des Griffondors où ils passèrent leur avant dernière soirée de quiétude à faire une nuit blanche. Le lendemain matin ils ressemblaient plus à des zombies qu'à autre chose mais cela leur importait peu. Ils étaient en train de commater devant leur petit déj' quand ils entendirent un effroyable boucan et la porte de la grande salle vola en éclat. Derrière les débris, on distinguait 2 silhouettes. Kali s'approcha d'elles, une voix masculine et glaciale s'éleva:

"-On rentre à la maison, suis nous, dit elle en s'éloignant sans autre forme de procès

Les autres furent interloqués par ce ton autoritaire. Même Drago se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais fait mieux. S'attendant à une réaction explosive de leur amie, ils restèrent sur le cul lorsqu'ils la virent baisser les yeux et murmurer:

-Je ne peux pas, majesté, je suis désolée

Le concerné se retourna avec une telle lenteur que ça en était effrayant.

-Et pour quelles raisons? fit il d'une voix d'outre tombe

-Je...je vais passer l'année dans cette école

-Tu comptais m'en faire part quand? - toujours sur le même ton -

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, je dirige ma vie comme je l'entend, répliqua Kali sur un ton de défi

Les autres ne virent qu'une ombre fondre sur la jeune fille mais celle ci se retrouva étaler sur le sol à 5 mètres de sa position initiale, la lèvre en sang et ce n'était pas une simple égratignure.

-Velkan! s'écria la deuxième silhouette en se précipitant vers Kali qui la repoussa avec rage.

Elle se releva, aspirant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, il ne devint plus qu'un mince filet puis la blessure se referma. Une lueur de haine brillait dans les yeux de Kali.

-Pourquoi tu veux rester ici? reprit Velkan - toujours sur le même ton pour changer -

-Je dois les protéger, répondit Kali en désignant la petite bande derrière elle.

Le sol se mit à trembler violement.

-Depuis quand les vampires sont les gardes du corps des humains?! cracha le roi visiblement très en colère

-Je ne suis pas un garde du corps! s'indigna la vampire, je rend service à mon père!

Le roi renifla avec un air méprisant

-Si tu préfères jouer la boniche de ces cloportes, à ta guise mais ne revient pas au manoir, les traîtres ne sont pas les bienvenus. Adieu Kali.

Sur ce il se retourna pour partir

-Velkan!!! cria Kali en déchirant le tympan des étudiants.

Mais celui ci ne se retourna même pas et disparut. Kali s'écroula par terre en pleure et défonça le sol lorsqu'elle donna un coup de poing dessus. L'autre silhouette s'approcha, souleva un pan de sa cape et un énorme serpent noir tomba par terre. Il rampa jusqu' à Kali. Harry s'apprêta à parler en fourchelang pour empêcher le serpent d'attaquer, mais la vampire approcha sa main de la bête, lui caressa la tête et entre 2 sanglots parvint à articuler une syllabe : Ti...La silhouette qui s'avérait être une jeune femme blonde à peine plus âgée qu'eux, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui murmura:

-Ne pleure pas, je vais essayer de le raisonner, tu sais qu'au fond de lui il te considère comme sa fille, tu l'as blessé mais il te pardonnera, ne t'inquiète pas.

La femme était sur le point de partir mais au dernier moment elle se retourna et dit:

-Passe quand même une bonne année et n'oublie pas de me donner de tes nouvelles...je t'aime ma fille prend soin de toi."

Et elle disparut à son tour. Le serpent s'enroula affectueusement autour du cou de Kali (affectueusement? affectueux un serpent? se demandèrent les autres, bizarre et pourtant c'est ce qui pouvait le mieux qualifier ce comportement). La voyant toujours à quatre pattes par terre, Harry s'avança vers elle dans l'espoir de pouvoir la réconforter mais à peine l'eut il frôler qu'elle se dégagea avec hargne et s'enfuit en courant. Il voulut la rattraper mais une main l'attrapa et l'empêcha de bouger:Hermione.

"-Il faut mieux que tu la laisses pour l'instant, dit elle, elle a besoin de solitude pour le moment, mais après il faudra qu'on soit tous là pour la soutenir, elle aura vraiment besoin de notre aide et de notre amitié".

Les autres hochèrent la tête, Hermione avait raison même s'ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à laisser leur amie comme ça.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	12. Réflexions

Rating : M

Couple : HP/DM

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Réflexions**

****

Ca y est, c'était la rentrée, les élèves arriveraient le soir même. Une atmosphère tendue s'était installée dans le château. Kali s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et personne ne pouvait entrer sous peine d'être stupéfixé. Après quelques essais infructueux, qui lui avaient laissé pas mal de séquelles, Harry s'était lui aussi enfermé dans son dortoir. Ron, Drago et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la salle commune des Griffondors ne savant que faire. Harry était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et il fixait le plafond. L'expression _'broyer du noir' _était un euphémisme à comparer avec toutes les horreurs qui trônaient dans sa tête.

Il se sentait mal et tellement coupable. Kali avait été renié par sa famille à cause de lui. Au début elle avait refusé de les aider mais elle avait fini par accepter pour Sirius, pour lui et maintenant elle devait en payer le prix, un prix trop élevé pour une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne. Tout était de sa faute ,elle souffrait à cause de lui. Il faisait du mal à ceux qu'il aimait: Dumbledore, Sirius (même si par bonheur il avait ressuscité), Cédric Diggory, ses parents, sans oublier tous ceux qui était mort pour que Voldemort puisse l'atteindre. Il apportait le malheur et bientôt même Drago en subirait les conséquences. Il avait déjà faillit mourir en changeant de camp, en rejoignant Harry et ses problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à être la cause de tant de malheur.

Il fallait qu'il réduise la casse. Il devait éloigner de lui les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Cela allait être difficile. Pour arriver à ses fins il allait devoir leur faire du mal car elles n'accepteraient jamais de le laisser seul. D'un certain côté c'était paradoxal: pour éviter à ses amis de souffrir il devait les blesser. Mais c'était nécessaire. Brusquement il se leva, décidé à agir. Il sortit en trombe du dortoir et passa devant les trois adolescents sans leur accorder un regard. Il allait d'abord parler à Kali. Ne pouvant entrer dans sa chambre, il s'installa par terre, dos à la porte et commença à parler:

"-Ecoute Kali, je suis vraiment désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça avec ta famille. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, si tu ne devais pas me protéger tu ne serais pas là. Et ce n'est pas de ton plein gré que tu es ici, alors quoi que te dise Sirius maintenant, ne l'écoute pas, je veux que tu retournes chez toi et que tu y restes, je ne suis pas en sucre et je sais me défendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection et d'ailleurs je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Alors ne te force pas à rester ici, va t'en cela vaut mieux pour toi.

-..."

Voyant que seul un silence obstiné lui répondait, il se leva et partit. La première épreuve était passée, moins douloureuse que prévue vu qu'il avait fait un monologue à une porte close mais pas agréable non plus. Néanmoins le plus dur restait à faire: Drago. Son coeur se serra rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire. Le destin ne fit rien pour arranger ses affaires car il croisa le serpentard dans un couloir comme pour précipiter le moment douloureux. Un sourire éclaira le visage du blond, qui allait très vite disparaître pensa Harry. Il l'entraîna dans une salle vide.

"-Il faut que je te parle Drago, déclara le griffondor d'une voix grave

-Je t'écoute, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda celui ci

-Si ça va...enfin euh non...écoute, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne sorte plus ensemble. Ne le prend pas mal mais on est trop différent. Et puis je n'en peux plus de me cacher pour une relation qui est vouée à l'échec. Tu sais très bien que '_nous_' ce n'est pas possible, 2 mecs, ennemis depuis toujours. On a rien en commun. Faut pas se voiler le face ce n'est qu'une attirance physique que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. Au fond je ne te connais pas et toi non plus, qu'est ce que tu sais sur moi? Et puis se cacher continuellement ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je suis désolé mais c'est mieux qu'on arrête avant qu'on fasse...une bêtise "

Drago ne répondit rien, trop sidéré et trop blessé pour pouvoir dire quelque chose. Comment Potter pouvait il lui faire un coup pareil? Alors tout ce qui s'était passé ne signifiait rien pour lui? Il avait juste ressentit une attirance physique? Et c'était quoi cette fausse excuse de ne pas vouloir vivre cacher? Si il voulait vraiment dévoiler au grand jour leur relation cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il était prêt à tout sacrifié pour le brun aux yeux verts, même sa vie, ne l'avait il pas prouvé en changeant de camp? Ne s'était il pas fait assez torturé? Cela ne lui suffisait il pas? Mais que devait il donc faire? Apparemment le griffondor ne s'en contentait pas. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une passade, un jeu.

Les sentiments du serpentard n'étaient pas partagé set ça lui faisait mal. Ce qu'il avait enduré avec Voldemort paraissait d'une douceur extrême à côté. Ce n'était peut être pas une blessure physique mais celles du coeur font souvent plus mal et cicatrisent beaucoup moins vite. Affichant son masque d'indifférence - made in Malefoy - malgré la douleur qui le transperçait de toutes parts, il sortit de la salle sans un mot , l'air aussi digne que possible. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des serpentards, entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Mordant celui ci il poussa un cri de rage qui se perdit dans les plumes d'oies. Il prit son coussin et le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre, le reste des objets qui ornaient sa chambre suivirent le même chemin: c'est à dire son chaudron, toutes ses fioles qui se brisèrent, ses affaires d'écoles, un vase du 16e siècle qui se cassa également. Une de ses chaussures atterrit dans l'immense miroir au dessus de la commode.

7 ans de malheur. Mais il lui semblait qu'ils avaient commencés bien avant. De toute façon il s'en foutait, maintenant la vie lui paraissait beaucoup moins attrayante, voire fade. Que valait la vie sans lui? Quoi? Quelle était cette phrase débile? Etait ce lui qui l'avait prononcé? Non impossible. Depuis quand un Malefoy s'apitoyait sur lui même? Depuis quand un Malefoy avait besoin de quelqu'un pour vivre? Même si ses parents l'avaient trahis, il restait un Malefoy et il ressortirait de cette épreuve le tête haute. D'abord ce n'était que Potter, ce foutu griffondor qu'il n'avait jamais pu blairer. D'ailleurs il avait raison, leur relation était impossible. Comment aurait il pu, ne serait ce qu'un instant ,l'aimer? Quelle idiotie. Il se leva, répara tout ce qu'il avait cassé et sortit de sa chambre avec son air dédaigneux habituel.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte? Ca fait toujours plaisir!_


	13. Commencement

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Commencement**

****

L'énorme serpent entra dans une pièce quasiment vide. Seuls un fauteuil moelleux et une immense cheminée où crépitait un bon feu trahissait la présence de quelqu'un et c'était ce quelqu'un que cherchait le serpent. Il rampa jusqu'aux pieds de la personne assise dans le fauteuil et s'enroula autour dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Oui depuis quelques jours son maître ne se sentait pas bien.

Au début c'était la douleur, il avait crié, il avait eu mal, puis la douleur avait fait place à la colère et à la haine. Assis dans son fauteuil le seigneur des ténèbres ruminait. Quand il sentit Nagini, il sourit légèrement - en fait c'était plutôt un rictus- son plus fidèle serviteur était toujours là quand il le fallait.

Ah ce Potter! Toujours Potter, encore Potter! Comme il pouvait le haïr ce sale petit cafard et encore haïr était un euphémisme, il n'existait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Quel plaisir se serait le jour où il le capturerait, toutes les tortures qui lui feraient subir, Potter le supplierait de l'achever! Ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé mais il n'allait pas tarder.

Pour l'instant Potter avait détruit un autre Horcruxe malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises, ce cafard avait réussi et sans Dumbledore cette fois. Haine intense. Mais c'était terminé, il ne le laisserait plus faire, pas question d'en perdre encore un car il ne pouvait plus en créer d'autres, son âme était à présent trop fragile. Il fallait donc s'occuper de Potter.

D'ailleurs c'était le bon moment, le monde magique étant sans dessus dessous depuis la mort de cet amoureux des moldus, il n'y avait quasiment plus d'obstacle. Il se leva, sortit de la pièce pour entrer dans celle d'en face légèrement plus meublée, c'est à dire avec une grande table rectangulaire en bois et des chaises. Il appela Queudver. Celui ci accouru précipitamment.

Voldemort lui prit le bras sans ménagement et appliqua le bout de sa baguette sur la marque noir en forme de tête de mort. Queudver gémit. Aussitôt une dizaine de silhouettes noires apparurent dans la pièce. Ils se mirent à genoux, murmurant quelques 'maître' au passage puis se relevèrent. Voldemort prit la parole de sa voix de serpent:

"-Mes amis il est grand temps de donner un leçon à tous ces cloportes. Ainsi donc toi, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Crabbe, vous allez vous rendre à Azkaban et vous allez délivrez tous mes frères mangemorts, proposez aussi aux autres criminels de nous rejoindre, s'ils refusent tuez les. Queudver, Séverus réunissez tous les détraqueurs et dites leur qu'ils auront de la nourriture à profusion. Macnair, Goyle rendez vous chez les géants, promettez leur ce que vous voulez mais qu'ils viennent. Greyback réunit autant de loups garous que tu pourras. Ah oui Macnair quand tu auras fini avec les géants, essaie de te procurer quelques dragons ça les occupera un peu. Les autres prévenez les mangemorts du monde entier, qu'ils viennent tous. La guerre est sur le point de commencer et elle débutera à Poudlard. Si Poudlard et Potter tombent le monde sera à nous. Vous avez compris? Rendez vous à Poudlard!

-Oui maître, répondirent ils d'une même voix

-Dans ce cas que faites vous encore là? " siffla Voldemort. Sans demander leurs restes ils s'éclipsèrent tous.

Il ne restait plus que 3 heures avant l'arrivée des élèves et Harry était de nouveau dans son dortoir. Quelques heures avant il avait fait sa déclaration à Drago, puis était retourné dans la tour de Gryffondor où l'attendait la troisième épreuve: Ron et Hermione. Pour eux c'était différent, ils le connaissaient trop bien pour croire à son petit monologue. Ca allait être plus dur. Il devait ruser mais surtout il devait blesser. En entrant dans la salle commune il les avait aperçut. Ron lui avait demandé:

"-Harry ça va? T'es allé parler à Kali?

-Lâche moi Ron! "lui avait il répondu d'une voix glacial en se détournant pour monter dans son dortoir.

Et puis il y était resté. Ron et Hermione s'étaient regardés abasourdis, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait aller lui parler mais intelligemment ils décidèrent d'attendre un peu. Harry toujours allongé sur son lit, se demandait si Kali était partie et comment réagissait Drago, mais il ne le verrait que ce soir car il avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée des élèves.

Le soir arriva et un flot d'élèves surexcités pénétra dans la grande salle, Harry se joignit à eux. Pour éviter ses amis il s'assit en bout de table, loin du monde et attendit que le festin commence. Quand les premières années furent réparties dans les différentes maisons. Le professeur Mcgonagall se leva et réclama le silence.

"-Bien avant de commencer à remplir vos estomacs, j'ai quelques nouvelles à vous annoncer: tout d'abord comme vous avez pu le constater, je sui la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard étant donné que...- sa voix se brisa légèrement - le professeur Dumbledore est mort.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements mais le rappel de cette douloureuse perte plongea la salle dans le silence.

-Ensuite je vous annonce le retour du professeur Lupin pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Cette fois la salle explosa sous les applaudissements.

-Et le professeur Slugghorn a gentiment accepté d'assurer son cours de potion une année encore.

Applaudissements polis.

-Et pour finir, nous allons accueillir cette année une élève venue d'Inde: mademoiselle Kali Black!"

A ces mots le sang de Harry se glaça. Elle n'était donc pas partie. Il frappa avec force sur la table 'merde'. Que fallait il qu'il fasse pour qu'elle parte? Kali entra dans la salle et les élèves en restèrent bouche bée - ou plutôt ils avaient tous que se soit filles ou garçons de la bave au coin des lèvres -. Elle avait légèrement modifié son uniforme et son effet était détonnant: sa jupe était maintenant une mini jupe, sa chemise était sans manche et nouée au dessus du nombril, elle avait de grandes bottes noires et sa cape noire était posée avec grâce sur ses épaules. Elle avança d'un pas décontracté mais son visage était fermé. S'asseyant sur le tabouret, elle posa sur le Choixpeau sur sa tête:

"Hum...intéressant...très intéressant...tu n'es pas une simple élève à ce que je vois...cependant il n'y a aucun doute sur ta maison...une Yakshini se doit d'aller à SERPENTARD!"

Kali se leva et rejoignit Drago à la table des serpentards. Cependant elle n'adressa la parole à personne et ne toucha quasiment pas à son repas quand celui ci commença.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte?_


	14. Premiers jours

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Premiers jours**

****

Le lundi matin commençait par deux heures de potions. Potions! Ce mot faisait frémir de colère le survivant, il lui rappelait trop ce traître de Rogue. L'assassin de Dumbledore. Heureusement c'était Slugghorn qui assurait ce cours et même s'il était stupide, il était sympa. Après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, seul, il se rendit en classe et s'installa au fond (seul encore) . Il avait renoncé à récupérer le livre du Prince, de Rogue, ça le dégoûtait trop. Les autres arrivèrent: Kali et Drago s'assirent à côté au premier rang.

Kali portait une grande écharpe autour du coup. D'ailleurs elle était bizarre, sans poils, sans laine et ...elle bougeait! Il fut effaré quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas une écharpe mais un serpent. Celui là même que sa mère avait apporté 2 jours auparavant. Il remarqua que les autres aussi la regardaient bizarrement. D'un côté ce n'était pas étonnant, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une élève ce promenait avec un serpent sur les épaules comme un simple hiboux. Le cours commença.

Le professeur Slugghorn, plus morose qu'à son habitude, indiqua les instructions pour la potion au tableau, puis si mit à déambuler entre ses élèves. Harry lu ce qui était écrit: c'était une potion d'invisibilité, elle avait l'air passablement difficile alors il décida de ce concentrer autant que possible. Lorsque Slugghorn arriva à la hauteur de la vampire, il stoppa net, 2 yeux jaunes le regardaient fixement, d'une manière pas spécialement sympathique, une langue fourchue entrait et sortait lentement comme pour le narguer.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour réprimander sa nouvelle élève, mais le son resta coincé au fond de sa gorge. A présent ce n'était plus deux mais 4 yeux qui le regardaient. Les émeraudes de la jeune fille le fixaient avec une intensité glaciale. Il se mit à transpirer, une peur inconnue prenant possession de son être. Les émeraudes se détournèrent mettant fin au supplice du pauvre homme. Sans demander son reste, il s'éloigna le plus vite possible de ce succube venu de l'enfer, oubliant totalement l'énorme chose aux yeux d'or posée sur ses épaules.

Personne ne remarqua ce bref incident, pas même Harry qui avait réussit à se concentrer sur sa potion. Il n'avait pas exactement obtenu le bleu indigo voulu mais il n'en était pas loin avec son bleu myosotis. La cloche sonna, il remplit sa fiole, la posa sur le bureau de Slugghorn, nettoya son chaudron et sortit. Les autres cours, c'est à dire 2heures de métamorphose, histoire et sortilèges se déroulèrent quasiment de la même façon.

Le dernier cour de la journée: DCFM, fut le seul auquel Harry prit vraiment goût, surtout grâce au professeur Lupin qui leur apprit comment faire un bouclier qui leur collait à la peau pendant plusieurs heures. Cet exercice fatigua les élèves mais ils étaient tous ravis d'apprendre ce sort. Soit dit en passant, Lupin fut le seul qui ne sembla pas dérangé par l'énorme serpent de Kali. La fin des cours sonna.

Harry se leva mais aussitôt une douleur intense l'envahit. Il porta la main à sa cicatrice, elle le brûlait atrocement. Voldemort était content, très content. La douleur s'intensifia. Il hurla puis sombra dans le néant. Les autres élèves, qui n'étaient pas encore sortis, virent Harry devenir blanc comme un linge, hurler, puis s'évanouir. Kali fut la première sur lui. Elle posa une main sur son front, il était brûlant et son corps était agité de soubresauts.

Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie, bientôt suivie par Ron et Hermione. Drago ne bougea pas, il était paralysé, il tenait encore beaucoup à Harry mais son orgueil était plus fort, il ne pouvait aller aider celui qui l'avait trahis et blessé. Cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il revint à la réalité quand Pansy Parkinson l'appela:

"-Drago? Drago ça va? T'as l'air ailleurs!

-Hein? Euh oui ça va très bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Je ne sais pas, t'avais l'air de t'inquiéter pour Potter! ironisa t'elle

-Tu délires chérie, répondit Drago dont le coeur battait légèrement plus vite, en fait pas si légèrement que ça, il n'avait pas du tout envie que tout le monde sache qu'il avait craqué sur son pire ennemi, la honte! Son amour propre ne le supportera pas!

-Je m'inquiète autant pour Potter que pour un elfe de maison. D'ailleurs si il pouvait rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de l'année ça m'arrangerai!

-Ben alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

-Je fais cette tête parce qu'il m'énerve à toujours faire son intéressant, sa popularité baisse, hop il s'évanouit, on le plaint, on compatit et sa cote remonte en flèche! Qu'est ce que j'aimerai lui fracasser sa petite tête d'ange que tout le monde adule! Bon et maintenant si l'interrogatoire est terminé Pansy, je voudrai bien aller dans ma chambre, pesta il"

Reconnaissant le Malefoy des mauvais jours, elle s'éclipsa silencieusement. Les serpentard s'en alla donc dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, pensif. Il avait eu chaud avec Pansy, il devait apprendre à mieux se contrôler quand il s'agissait de Potter, il ne voulait pas que toute l'école sache et encore moins Potter lui même car si le griffondor apprenait qu'il tenait toujours à lui, il se moquerai de lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte Drago avait porté sa main à sa bouche et se rongeait les ongles avec anxiété. A l'infirmerie, Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait nuit et la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il remua un peu, il était encore fiévreux, qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir la main fraîche de Drago sur son front...Il sursauta, une main venait de se poser sur son front, il tourna la tête les yeux pleins d'espoir mais ce n'était pas son dragon. Kali le regardait avec tendresse. Malgré sa déception il était content que se soit elle.

"-Ca va mieux? demanda t'elle

-J'ai connu mieux mais je survivrai, dit il en souriant

-Que s'est il passé?

-C'est Voldemort, il est heureux, il a réussi quelque chose

La vampire soupira, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie? questionna Harry

Kali souria, un si beau sourire qui fit tressaillir le survivant

-Dors petit homme, je t'expliquerai plus tard." dit elle en déposant un doux baiser sur son front. Harry s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte?_


	15. Deuxième horcruxe

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Deuxième horcruxe**

****

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Ron et Hermione, ne voulant pas leur parler, il ferma précipitamment les yeux. Trop tard ils avaient remarqué qu'il ne dormait plus. Ils s'approchèrent du lit:

"-Comment tu te sens? demanda Hermione, que s'est il passé?

Cherchant toujours à les éloigner il répondit méchamment:

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, répliqua t'elle indignée

-C'est ça, tu veux juste savoir ce que ressentait Voldemort!

-Mais pas du tout, c'est complètement stupide ce que tu dis!

-Mouais. Lâche moi maintenant Hermione j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Celle ci baissa la tête d'un air contrit, puis sortie de la pièce entraînant un Ron qui essayait de protester, en vain.

-C'est pas sympa ce que tu fais, fit une voix, il sursauta, il n'avait pas vu que Kali était là.

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu fous encore là?

Pour toute réponse il reçut une gifle qui faillit lui arracher la tête.

-Tu n'est qu'un stupide petit humain, y a t'il une once d'intelligence dans ce crâne de piaf? s'écria t'elle en appuyant son doigt contre la tête du griffondor, tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu? Aurais tu oublié qui je suis? Essayer d'éloigner les gens pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas, que c'est honorable! Sauf que tu as oublié un petit détail: ils souffriront quand même que se soit avec toi ou pas. Cette guerre fera souffrir tout le monde sans exception, alors si je peux te donner un petit conseil: garde tes amis près de toi, tu seras plus à même à les protéger que s'ils étaient loin et..."

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase car les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à la volée. Sirius apparut sur le seuil, essoufflé mais souriant.

"-J'ai trouvé un 2eme Horcruxe!"déclara t'il

En un instant Harry fut sur ses pieds et avec Kali, après avoir embrassé leur père ou leur parrain, ils se précipitèrent vers leur dortoir respectif pour se changer. Avant de se séparer, Kali glissa à l'oreille de Harry:

"- Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard sois en sûr!».

5 minutes (montre en main) plus tard ils étaient prêts et partaient. Une fois arrivé à Pré au lard, ils transplannèrent - ou plutôt Sirius transplana, entraînant les 2 adolescents avec lui - . Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt - oui encore - enfin ça ressemblait à aucune forêt anglaise, on aurait dit une jungle.

"-Nous sommes en Inde, expliqua Sirius, d'après mes informations l'horcruxe se trouve dans une grotte des environs."

Kali avait tout de suite reconnu cet endroit, ils étaient dans la jungle près du fleuve Krishna, d'ailleurs comment ne pas le reconnaître alors qu'elle avait passé les 3/4 de sa vie en Inde. Encore aujourd'hui le clan des Yakshinis possédait une demeure près de Nagpur. Ne s'attardant guère plus sur ses souvenirs, elle suivit les 2 hommes qui commençaient déjà à partir.

Ils trouvèrent la grotte - si c'était la bonne - quelques minutes plus tard. L'entrée était très étroite, ils durent passer à la queue leu leu, Sirius ouvrant et Kali fermant la marche. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite alcôve où ils pouvaient se mettre cote à cote. A l'autre bout un fin tunnel noir descendait encore plus en profondeur. Kali sentit une faible odeur qui lui semblait familière mais sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus.

Faisant apparaître de la lumière, ils s'engagèrent dans le tunnel. Sa traversée fut assez longue et désagréable, il était étroit, humide et grouillant de bêtes immondes. Quand ils en virent enfin le bout, Sirius sortit mais ne bougea pas de devant le trou et Harry du se contorsionner pour passer. Ce faisant il bouscula son parrain qui trébucha et faillit tomber dans le vide car ils se trouvaient sur une petite plate forme qui surplombait une gigantesque fosse.

Heureusement la vampire le retint de justesse. Ce qui était moins drôle - enfin ça dépend pour qui - c'était que la dite fosse était remplie de centaines, non de milliers, non plus, de dizaines de milliers de serpents plus venimeux et dangereux les uns que les autres. - précisons que ce n'était pas une petite fosse non plus- Et au bout de celle ci, sur un petit amas de pierres se tenait une boite: l'horcruxe évidemment - espérons le surtout - .

"-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a mis des serpents alors qu'il sait que je parle fourchelang, s'étonna Harry

-Si il le sait alors tu ne dois avoir aucun effet sur eux malheureusement, dit Sirius, mais essaie toujours on verra bien."

Harry s'exécuta, crachant et sifflant mais il n'obtenu guère de résultats à part des ennuis en plus. Maintenant que les serpents les avaient remarqués, ils rampaient vers eux, des milliers de serpents rampaient vers eux, ce n'était pas très bon signe. Les 2 hommes commencèrent à reculer mais Kali les retint, maintenant elle savait d'où venait cette odeur, son odeur. Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour rouspéter mais voyant son sourire ils se turent.

"-Il avait peut être prévu ta présence, dit elle, mais pas la mienne sinon il n'aurait pas fait une pareil erreur! Il me fait un instrument de musique."

Ils ne savaient pas trop de quoi elle parlait mais ce n'était pas le moment de bavasser, aussi Sirius fit apparaître une flûte.

"-Ca te convient? demanda t'il

-Parfait. Bon écoutez moi: lorsque j'aurai éloigné les serpents, courez à la boite et ramenez l'horcruxe le plus vite possible. Faites attention je pense qu'elle est quand même gardée par d'autres sorts."

Ils acquiescèrent. Elle prit la flûte et descendit dans la fosse. Elle arriva au centre tant bien que mal. Là elle s'assit, les serpents grouillant autour d'elle, prêt à mordre. Mais alors elle commença à jouer une mélodie triste et déchirante, pleine de douleur et de pleurs. C'était un air tellement saisissant qu'il noua la gorge des 2 hommes.

Et ce ne fut pas le seul effet, les serpents furent comme hypnotisés, tous la regardaient et comme si ils répondaient à un ordre, ils se déplacèrent de façon à laisser un chemin libre jusqu'à la boite. Continuant de jouer, la vampire leur fit signe d'avancer. Harry et Sirius se précipitèrent vers l'horcruxe. Ils lancèrent de sorts basiques pour voir et en effet elle était protégée.

Ils les annulèrent les uns après les autres ce qui prit pas mal de temps, mais Kali ne semblait pas fatiguée. A la fin il n'en restait plus qu'un seul qu'ils ne savaient pas conjurer et qui maintenait la boite collée à la roche - péridotite- .

"-Zut comment va t'on faire? s'inquiéta Sirius

-On a qu'à ouvrir la boite et prendre ce qu'il y a dedans", proposa Harry qui fit ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il souleva le couvercle mais aussitôt une force invisible le projeta en plein milieu des serpents. Sonné il ne put empêcher les serpents de lui monter dessus. Mais tout de suite le son de la flûte augmenta, la musique se fit plus intense et les reptiles reculèrent à contre coeur. Harry se releva et rejoignit son parrain en essayant de ne pas en écraser au passage.

Après maintes tentatives infructueuses, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de parler fourchelang sans plus de succès. Cela devenait inquiétant surtout que Kali commençait à se fatiguer. Dans un ultime élan, elle changea de mélodie, commandant aux reptiles de se diriger vers la boite. Ils grimpèrent dessus sans que la force invisible ne les atteigne. Un bon point. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir la boite, les serpents n'ont pas de mains! Alors Kali dit:

"-Partez tout les deux je vais m'en occuper et pas de discussions!"

Sans rien dire ils ressortirent de la fosse, inquiets. Alors la vampire se leva et se rapprocha de la boite. Une fois devant elle cessa de jouer, s'agenouilla, posa la flûte et tendis les bras vers les reptiles. Doucement ils s'approchèrent et se mirent à la mordre, diffusant leur venin dans son sang. Harry cria et essaya d'aller la sauver mais son parrain le retint.

"-Elle va mourir si elle continue! cria t'il désespéré

-Non elle sait ce qu'elle fait...j'espère."

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle ingurgitait tout ce venin, le corps de Kali commença à trembler, elle pencha la tête en arrière et gémit de douleur. Enfin elle se releva avec peine et ouvrit la boite. Ca avait fonctionné, elle prit l'horcruxe, c'était une tasse, et se dirigea vers la sortie mais en plein milieu du chemin, les serpents eurent raison d'elle et elle s'écroula.

Sirius sauta alors dans la fosse, prit sa fille sur ses épaules et malgré les morsures incessantes arriva à remonter sur la plate forme. Ils étaient sauf, mal en point mais sauf. Et ils sortirent de cet enfer empoisonné.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	16. Explications

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Explications**

****

Kali était allongée dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de la grotte. Son corps tremblait furieusement et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, on ne distinguait presque plus leur vert originel. Sirius ouvrit la bouche de la jeune fille pour y verser son sang. Aucun changement ne se produit mais il continua quand même. Finalement il obtenu l'effet escompté: Kali cessa de s'agiter. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut son père au dessus d'elle. Elle souria faiblement et demanda:

"-On a réussit?

Sirius la serra dans ses bras.

-Oui ma chérie grâce à toi!"

Il se détacha d'elle mais elle fut assaillit par de nouveaux bras, Harry l'enlaça à son tour et ne la lâcha qu'à contre coeur après qu'elle lui est assuré que tout allait bien. Finalement ils partirent, emportant avec eux la précieuse tasse.

De retour à Poudlard Sirius voulu prévenir les autres pour qu'ils assistent à la destruction de l'horcruxe, mais Kali l'en empêcha lui expliquant le petit problème de Harry. Sirius secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation, Kali le rassura lui assurant qu'elle s'en occuperait. Ce fut donc en comité restreint - c'est à dire tout les trois - qu'ils détruisirent la tasse dans le parc de Poudlard.

Tout à coup Harry hurla et prit sa tête entre ses mains, cette fois ce n'est pas la joie de Voldemort qui le faisait souffrir mais sa haine et sa douleur et ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Après quelques instants de lutte il s'évanouit dans les bras de Kali.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHP

Voldemort hurla lui aussi, une nouvelle parcelle de son âme venait de disparaître, comment Potter avait il fait? Il le haïssait et il allait lui faire payer mais pas tout de suite, il n'était pas encore prêt, que foutaient les mangemorts?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se réveilla deux jours plus tard à l'infirmerie - cela devenait une habitude agaçante - . Il se leva et malgré un léger mal de tête il se sentait plutôt bien. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était le matin ou l'après midi car seule une lumière blafarde filtrait à travers les fenêtres.

Voyant qu'il était habillé toujours de la même façon, il décida d'aller se changer puis il irait trouver Kali. Seulement ce fut Kali qui le trouva en premier, dans un couloir du deuxième étage elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans une classe vide.

"-Comment te sens tu? commença t'elle

-Un peu vaseux mais ça va, quel jour on est?

-Jeudi soir, les autres sont en train de manger. J'ai senti que tu étais réveillé alors je suis venue. On a une discussion à terminer je crois!

-Hum...mais dis moi d'abord pourquoi tu n'es pas partie

-Tout simplement parce que j'avais envie de rester, pendant que j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre j'ai réfléchi et je sais maintenant que ma place est ici. J'ai de l'affection pour vous 4 et même pour le loup et on ne laisse pas tomber ses amis quand ils sont dans le besoin

-Et ta famille?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Velkan ne sera pas en colère longtemps, il est comme mon second père, tu l'as vu sous son mauvais jour mais d'habitude il n'est pas comme ça. Avant la fin de l'année il va venir me demander pardon tu vas voir! Maintenant assez parlé de moi, dis moi ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour vouloir éloigner tous tes amis d'une façon si brutale.

-Tu le sais très bien!

-Oui mais je veux que tu te l'entende dire pour que tu puisses te rendre compte de la stupidité de tes propos.

-Je veux qu'ils s'éloignent de moi pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas à cause de moi! C'est pas stupide c'est...

-C'est de l'égoïsme Harry! Tu ne veux pas être la cause justement, tu préfères que se soit quelqu'un d'autre! Mais là où ça devient stupide c'est que tu les fais souffrir alors que tu souhaites le contraire! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une petite erreur dans ton raisonnement?

-Je ne suis pas égoïste je fais ça pour eux pas pour moi et je les fais beaucoup moins souffrir que si Voldemort les torturait.

-D'accord peut être que c'est pour leur bien que tu fais ça mais es tu sûr que ça leur fais moins mal? Les blessures physiques sont plus faciles à guérir que celles du coeur, tu devrais pourtant le savoir avec ce que tu as vécu. Que préfèrerais tu: subir le sortilège doloris de Voldemort ou que Sirius soit toujours mort?

-...Tu as raison, je préfère encore endurer 1000 morts plutôt que d'endurer un jour de plus la mort de Sirius. Mais pourtant je...

-Je sais tu croyais bien faire et ce que tu as fais est tout à fait compréhensible mais il faut que tu comprennes ton erreur et que tu la répares. Ce qui ne va pas être facile surtout avec un certain serpentard.

-Toi tu me pardonnes n'est ce pas?

-Bien sûr petit homme, bien sûr ne t'inquiète pas. Mais les autres ne seront pas aussi compréhensifs que moi. Je te conseil de commencer avec Ron et Hermione car même si tu les as blessé, c'est récupérable."

Harry grimaça, cela insinuait il qu'avec Drago c'était mission impossible? Il ne pourrait jamais le récupérer? Mais quel con il avait été! A cause de ses conneries il l'avait peut être perdu à tout jamais! Non ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, il allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner, se jeter à ses pieds s'il le fallait mais il le récupérerait.

Et Kali l'aiderai il en était sûr. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il ressentit un élan d'amour pour la jeune fille. Elle avait chamboulée sa vie tout comme Drago, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle était une des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus même si elle n'était apparue dans sa vie que récemment.

Décidant de suivre les conseils de son ange gardien, il partit vers son dortoir. Mais avant de quitter son amie, il l'enlaça avec tendresse, lui transmettant tout son amour et ses remerciements.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps le couple car ils étaient assis devant la cheminée et s'embrassaient passionnément. Harry mit fin au spectacle en se raclant la gorge. Le couple tourna alors les yeux vers lui. Le survivant prit une grande inspiration et dit:

"-Je suis désolé!"

Il avança un siège vers eux et commença à tout leur raconter. Ils l'écoutèrent patiemment pendant qu'il se répandait en excuse et en explications quelques fois incompréhensibles. Mais ils comprirent le sens et ils furent contents de retrouver l'ancien Harry.

Une fois pardonné de ses fautes, Harry leur raconta la destruction de l'horcruxe, expliquant ainsi la raison de son absence. Après cette réconciliation tant attendue, ils allèrent se coucher car il était trop tard pour que le brun aille tenter une approche du prince des serpentards.

Harry redoutait le lendemain matin, certes il allait revoir Drago mais il allait aussi et surtout subir son courroux.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	17. Préparatifs

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Préparatifs**

****

Sauf que le lendemain et toutes les journées qui suivirent ne furent pas comme Harry s'y attendait, c'était encore pire. Au lieu de l'engueuler, de lui crier dessus, Drago l'ignora complètement, comme s'il n'existait pas. Harry avait beau le supplier, lui présenter ses excuses au moins dix fois par jour, rien n'y faisait le serpentard continuait à l'ignorer superbement.

Cette situation perdura pendant plusieurs semaines et Harry dépérit au fur et à mesure des jours, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne prenait même pas soin de lui. Au début des vacances il était dans un état vraiment pitoyable.

Pourtant Ron, Hermione et Kali faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'aider, le forçaient même à manger, cependant il allait tout vomir après. Alors pour ne pas qu'il meurt d'épuisement et de faim, Kali lui faisait boire un peu de son sang le soir quand il dormait, ça le maintenait en vie mais tout juste.

D'un autre côté elle essayait de convaincre Drago de pardonner à Harry mais il ne voulait rein entendre. Enfin c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître car au fond de lui il n'en pouvait plus de voir Harry dans cet état, mais son orgueil était plus fort, il ne pouvait pas changer sa nature de Malefoy.

Heureusement que Kali était là, la présence de la vampire l'avait apaisé et soutenu, il se doutait bien qu'elle savait ses véritables sentiments envers le griffondor mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Pour la première fois de sa vie Drago tenait à deux personnes et il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Le premier jour des vacances de la toussaint, le professeur Mcgonagall annonça une chose surprenante: le jour d'Halloween se déroulerait un grand bal...masqué. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et d'étonnement car ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Poudlard d'organiser des bals. Néanmoins chacun supposait que c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère étant donné le contexte actuel.

Les élèves attendaient ce jour avec impatience et enfin il arriva. (Précisons au passage que les relations entre Drago et Harry ne s'étaient guère améliorées, loin de là). Au petit déjeuner Kali ne vit pas Harry, elle se dépêcha donc d'aller le voir.

Il était encore dans son lit, fixant le plafond avec des yeux vitreux. Il n'avait même plus la volonté de vivre, ça en devenait effrayant. La vampire ne savait quoi faire mais soudain elle eut une idée.

"-Harry, dit elle, Harry lève toi, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, regarde toi! Tu es devenu un légume!

Sans attendre sa réponse elle le tira avec force hors du lit et il se retrouva à 4 pattes par terre.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas séduire Drago, continua t'elle, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, qui voudrait d'une loque pareil!

-J'ai tout essayé avec Drago et rien n'a marché. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir je ne le récupérerais jamais.

-Je te rappel qu'il y a un bal ce soir.

-Je n'irai pas.

-Oh que si mon bonhomme!

-Oh que non! Donne moi une seule bonne raison d'y aller!

-Je te promet une danse avec Drago, ça te suffit?

Harry resta sans voix, ce n'était pas possible, Drago n'accepterait jamais, déjà en privé tout contact était impossible alors en public cela relevait du miracle.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Tu remets ma parole en doute? Tu ne devrais pas je tiens toujours mes promesses. En outre qu'as tu à perdre? Tu viens et si je ne tiens pas ma promesse rien ne t'empêche de partir et de ma haïr pour le restant de tes jours.

-D'accord, soupira t'il résigné.

-Parfait, je reviendrai en fin d'après midi pour t'aider à te préparer, d'ici là essaies de ne pas claquer!"

Et elle partie en trombe. Maintenant elle devait convaincre Drago. Ce qui fut plus facile que prévu - enfin ça dépend ce qu'on entend pas facile -.

Elle employa d'abord la manière douce, lui demandant gentiment. Il refusa, il lui fallait - à lui aussi - une bonne raison pour accepter cette danse devant toute l'école. Kali lui en donna trois:

" Premièrement tu l'aimes, deuxièmement c'est un bal masqué donc personne ne vous reconnaîtra et troisièmement si tu ne le fais pas je te vide de ton sang très lentement jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever!"

Il céda devant ces arguments plus que convainquants. Satisfaite elle le laissa se préparer, lui n'avait pas besoin de conseils vestimentaires.

A midi elle fit un rapide saut dans la grande salle pour voir si Harry mangeait un peu (elle était bien résolue à lui faire avaler quelque chose) heureusement pour lui il était effectivement en train de manger. Elle s'éclipsa pour aller préparer ses affaires avant de s'occuper de celles de Harry.

Quand elle eut fini, elle alla donc prêter main forte au survivant. Il était dans sa chambre, debout au milieu d'un cafarnaeum incroyable: des vêtements traînaient de partout. Prenant les choses en main, elle le fit asseoir sur le lit et commença les fouilles.

Il y avait quelques trucs potables (ceux que Drago lui avait acheté) mais il serait trop reconnaissable avec. Enfin elle dénicha la perle rare: une chemise noire avec un dragon argenté sur le côté droit, elle était magnifique et elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec. Cependant il n'avait toujours pas de pantalon.

Heureusement elle avait toujours une botte secrète. Elle redescendit dans sa chambre pour récupérer ce qu'elle cherchait puis revint. Harry resta coi devant ce qu'elle lui présentait: un pantalon en cuir!

"-Tu veux que je porte cette...chose? demanda t'il inquiet.

-Bien sûr! fit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Il n'en ai pas question!

-Oh que si tu le mettras, coûte que coûte, de grès ou de force!

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait gagner face à elle il prit le pantalon à contre coeur.

-Pour le masque je te propose ça, dit elle en lui montrant l'objet, il était noir avec une tête de dragon argentée sur l'un des côtés.

-Pas mal non? Il n'est pas trop frivole et il est assez grand pour cacher ta cicatrice, qu'est ce que t'en penses?

-Wouaouh! Il est super! Mieux que le pantalon en tout cas.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Maintenant le reste, tes cheveux ce n'est pas la peine on y arrivera pas, la seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est de les décoiffer encore plus, ça paraîtra plus sexy! Ah oui et tes lunettes il faut t'en débarrasser sinon pas de masque.

-Comment?

-J'ai une petite idée, je ne sais pas si ça va marché mais essayons tout de même.

Elle le fit s'allonger sur le lit, enlever ses lunettes et se mit derrière lui.

-Laisse tes yeux ouverts autant que possible, lui conseilla t'elle"

Elle s'ouvrit le poignet et fit couler délicatement des gouttes de sang dans chacun des yeux de Harry. Il grimaça et commença à s'agiter. Ses yeux étaient soudainement devenus brûlant, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, il cria et se mit à les frotter énergiquement mais Kali l'en empêcha.

"-Laisse faire! lui dit elle en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de se les arracher.

10 minutes plus tard il se calma enfin, en sueur.

-Ouvre les yeux maintenant petit homme et dis moi ce que tu vois, chuchota Kali.

Il s'exécuta et soudain une explosion de couleurs l'atteignit. Il voyait parfaitement, même mieux qu'avec ses lunettes, il pouvait voir le moindre petit détail.

-C'est extraordinaire, parvint il à dire.

Kali sourit, elle avait réussie.

-Cesse de t'extasier ainsi je ne sais pas si ça durera longtemps et prépare toi c'est bientôt l'heure. On se retrouve là bas, enfin JE te retrouverai."

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	18. Le bal

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le bal**

****

L'heure H arriva et tous les élèves descendirent dans la grande salle qui avait été spécialement aménagée. Harry s'était mêlé aux autres et apparemment personne ne le reconnaissait, il était content de passer incognito pour une fois.

Le bal commença sans qu'il y ait une trace de Kali ou de Drago. Il se demanda si tout ça n'était pas un canular et commença à regretter d'être venu. Mais tout à coup une main l'attrapa.

Il se retourna et vit une jeune fille (à moins qu'un mec ne mette une robe) avec une robe noire et une sorte de bustier rouge en forme de flamme, son masque était noir avec des paillettes rouges formant aussi des flammes et des plumes rouges et noires ornaient le haut.

"-Kali?"

Elle acquiesça, oui il l'a reconnaissait maintenant qu'il voyait ses yeux vert émeraude. Elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où l'attendait une personne, la seule à ne pas danser. Son coeur se mit à cogner plus fort.

L'amour de sa vie était là à quelques pas, beau comme un dieu avec son débardeur noir sur lequel était dessiné un serpent vert bouteille, et son jean noir. Son masque ressemblait au T-shirt: noir avec un serpent vert.

MAGNIFIQUE.

De son côté, Drago n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi beau et aussi sexy - et aussi bien habillé - sa respiration s'accéléra, non, il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments l'emporter.

Une danse c'est tout ce qu'il avait promis, mais comment éviter de succomber? Kali emmena Harry devant Drago et lui murmura avant de disparaître dans la foule:

"-Tu me devras une danse petit homme."

Les deux garçons se regardaient dans les yeux sans pouvoir détacher leurs regards, ils étaient comme hypnotisés. Puis la musique changea et un slow langoureux commença.

Drago prit les devant, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire égorger par une vampire en furie. Enfin il se disait ça pour se donner bonne conscience car au fond de lui il avait une envie folle de se blottir dans les bras du griffondor, de sentir son corps contre le sien, d'embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices...

Non! Il ne devait pas penser à ça, il l'avait quitté comme une vieille chaussette - et encore même une chaussette aurait eu plus d'égard que lui et pourtant il était un Malefoy, merde! -

Il l'avait prit pour un con, il ne l'aimait pas...bien sûr que si il l'aimait, il s'était excusé 100 fois, s'était même mit à genoux devant lui...Mon Dieu il ne savait plus où il en était.

Néanmoins il prit Harry par la taille et l'entraîna dans la danse, collant son corps contre le sien, ondulant tel le serpent de son débardeur. Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, il n'en pouvait plus, le corps de Drago était le meilleur des aphrodisiaques - je ne le contredirai pas la dessus... - il était totalement excité.

Le prince des serpentards le torturait de la plus horrible des façons: il le chauffait à bloc sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre que cette danse. Seulement ce que Harry ne doutait pas c'est que Drago ressentait exactement la même chose, tout son être brûlait d'un désir intense qu'il ne pouvait réfréner.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte ils entamèrent leur troisième danse. Au fur et à mesure ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés l'un de l'autre - si c'était possible - et maintenant leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques minuscules centimètres. Le quatrième slow venait de s'entamer:

_"Il pense à moi je le vois, je le sens, je le sais  
Et son sourire ne ment pas quand il vient me chercher_

Il aime bien me parler des chose qu'il a vue, du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets  
Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit  
Je ne sais pas où je suis quelque part dans sa vie

Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui  
Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer

Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie

Je rêve des ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan on dirait que mon coeur est trop grand...

Cette chanson les envoûtait, elle leur ressemblait tant et sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte ils s'embrassèrent devant toute l'école, heureusement les élèves ne leur accordèrent aucune importance surtout grâce aux masques.

Seule une personne les remarqua et elle était aux anges.

Le baiser se fit plus intense et les mains de Drago parcoururent le corps de Harry qui en gémit de plaisir. Voyant que ça devenait trop sulfureux Kali décida d'intervenir.

Elle s'interposa entre eux, ils grognèrent de frustration mais la jeune fille leur fit clairement comprendre qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Pour éviter une rechute elle s'exclama:

"-Harry tu me dois une danse et je compte bien l'avoir avant la fin!"

Drago les laissa donc sur la piste. Ils commencèrent à se déhancher en rythme, leurs corps en parfaite osmose. Harry, qui au début lui en avait voulu de l'avoir séparé de Drago, n'était même pas déçu au contraire il se sentait tout aussi bien qu'avec son dragon.

Le dragon par contre fulminait, il était comment dire...jaloux! Mais restait à savoir de qui?

La musique prit fin, il en fut soulagé. Ses deux amis le rejoignirent. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Kali l'empoigna par le bras et l'emmena à son tour sur la piste. Cette fois c'est Harry qui resta seul mais il trouvait ça étrangement normal, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Il se sentait bien, cette soirée était géniale, il avait dansé avec Drago, s'était presque réconcilié avec lui, puis avait dansé avec Kali, bref il était aux anges, il était avec deux anges.

Drago aussi avait calmé sa rancoeur, la présence de Kali avait toujours sur lui cet effet apaisant. Il se demanda encore une fois comment il avait pu vivre sans eux jusqu'à présent.

La chanson s'arrêta et ils regagnèrent la table où s'était installé Harry. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, la fête battant son plein autour d'eux. Ron et Hermione dansaient ensemble depuis le début ne se séparant que pour faire quelques pauses buffet.

Finalement ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence:

"-Maintenant explique moi pourquoi tu as rompu avec moi, demanda t'il froidement il le savait bien sûr Kali lui avait expliqué mais il voulait en être sûr, il voulait être certain que le griffondor l'aimait et ne le prenait pas pour un con.

-Euh...écoute Drago je sui vraiment désolé...

-Ca je le sais déjà, je veux que tu me dises ce que j'ignore! le coupa brutalement le serpentard

-Et bien pour faire simple je voulais éviter que tu souffres par ma faute.

-Donc tout ce que tu m'as dis...

-...était faux.

-Pourtant certains trucs étaient incontestablement vrai...

Voyant que ça devenait trop personnel, la vampire s'éclipsa pour aller danser.

-Comme? demanda Harry inquiet.

-C'est vrai qu'on est différent, que je ne connais pas toute ta vie et qu'une relation dans l'ombre ce n'est pas agréable. Evidement il y a l'excitation de l'interdit, du mystère mais ce n'est pas une vraie relation, si nous avons peur de la dévoiler au grand jour c'est que nous avons peur de nos sentiments et peut être que ceux ci sont faux alors, or ce n'est pas le cas. Ils existent bel et bien. Et même si je ne te connais pas encore, j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître, je veux tout savoir de toi, je veux connaître tes peurs pour pouvoir les apaiser, je veux connaître tes joies pour pouvoir les partager, je veux tout. Et puis comme le dit si bien le proverbe: 'les contraires s'attirent'. Je souhaite que ça soit possible entre nous deux malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, je souhaite avoir une chance, me la laisseras tu?

Drago n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait laissé parler son coeur, il s'était dévoilé le premier, il s'était mis à nu et il avait peur, peur que Harry le rejette encore une fois, peur qu'il se moque de ses sentiments puérils qui ne le ressemblait pas.

Mais Harry était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Drago lui pardonnait et souhaitait recommencer, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le bonheur l'envahit comme une vague déferlant lui coupant la respiration, la parole, il ne peut que dire:  
-Oui".

* * *

_Une petite review Bitte???_


	19. Ah l'amour

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Ah l'amour…**

****

Drago souri et décompressa intérieurement. Harry ne l'avait pas rejeté, ne s'était pas moqué, il avait simplement dit trois lettres qui l'avait grandement soulagé. Harry interrompit ses pensées joyeuses:

"-Il y a un peu trop de bruit ici tu ne trouves pas? On pourrait aller discuter ailleurs non? Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

-Non c'est une bonne idée je te suis.

Ils sortirent de la salle mais Harry s'arrêta net dans le couloir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Drago.

-Je ne sais pas où est ce qu'on pourrait aller pour être tranquille, répondit il tout penaud.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de fondre, il était trop mignon avec cet air désemparé.

-On peut aller dans la salle sur demande, là c'est sûr qu'on ne sera pas dérangé!"

Harry acquiesça en souriant, pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé? Ca lui aurait évité de passer pour un crétin aux yeux de son serpentard. Mais Drago était loin de penser ça au contraire il était complètement envoûté, Harry avait un sourire ensorcelant, tellement simple mais tellement plein d'amour.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la dite salle. Passant trois fois devant elle, ils le virent apparaître et entrèrent. Elle ressemblait un peu à une salle commune avec de gros fauteuils moelleux et une cheminée où crépitait un bon feu. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre mais le silence s'installa encore entre eux.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Harry gigota sur son siège, il faisait chaud alors il ôta son masque, remonta les manches de sa chemise et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons.

Mais il aperçut la tête sidérée que faisait son ami et les reboutonna aussitôt. En voyant ça Drago éclata de rire, un vrai rire pour une fois, pas un de ses rires moqueurs et condescendants. C'était un rire cristallin qui le fit frissonner.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle? demanda Harry vexé.

-Toi!

Harry se renfrogna.

-Fais pas cette tête, tu croyais que je te regardais bizarrement parce que tu déboutonnais ta chemise alors ça m'a fais rire.

-Pourquoi tu me regardais bizarrement alors?

-Tu n'as plus de lunettes!

Harry éclata de rire à son tour.

-C'est grâce à Kali, expliqua t'il, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.

-En tout cas t'es beaucoup mieux sans, quand ça sera finit tu pourras lui demander de recommencer.

-Merci, dit le griffondor en rougissant, mais le problème c'est que ça ne fait pas spécialement du bien.

-Oh, dommage...

-Mais si tu préfère comme ça je recommencerai (ouais il a enfin dit un truc gentil, miracle!)."

Et Drago lui fit le plus beau sourire de tous les temps, puis il se leva et se dirigea droit vers lui. Le coeur de Harry fit un bond et se mit à cogner comme un dément, il était sûr qu'on pouvait l'entendre dans toute l'école. Drago se pencha vers lui tout doucement et l'embrassa tendrement.

Harry frissonna de tout son être, ce contact l'électrisait au plus haut point. Drago recula légèrement pour voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur le griffondor: Sa respiration était saccadée, ses yeux fermés et une expression d'extase se peignait sur son visage, ce qui ravit le serpentard.

Il aurait bien aimé le laissé là pour le punir de l'avoir fait souffrir, mais c'était avant que Harry ne le prenne par la nuque pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Drago sentit sa volonté vacillée comme neige au soleil, aller au diable l'amour propre, se dit il, et il se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de ce démon aux yeux verts et reprit le baiser. Ses mains se dirigèrent d'instinct sous la chemise de Harry tandis que les siennes allèrent directement dans la chevelure du blond, les caressant, les ébouriffant, traçant des lignes sur son cuir chevelu, le faisant frémir.

Drago cessa le baiser chaste et commença à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, traçant avec la langue le contour de ses lèvres, glissant sur ses dents pour finir dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se touchèrent et effectuèrent un ballet sulfureux. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Puis Drago délaissa la bouche du brun pour s'attaquer à son cou, tout en déboutonnant la chemise qu'il trouvait de trop dorénavant. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur la clavicule, la mordillant pour aussitôt l'embrasser avec délectation.

Merlin qu'il avait bon goût, sa peau était douce et sucrée, un vrai bonbon. La chemise était maintenant par terre et la bouche de Drago descendit petit à petit. Embrassant chaque parcelle, s'attardant sur la poitrine puis dans le nombril où sa langue mima un acte très peu catholique.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement ce qui excita encore plus le serpentard, si cela pouvait être possible parce que là il n'en pouvait plus, sentir le corps du brun sous lui, chaud, frissonnant et surtout tout aussi excité que lui, le mettait dans un état indescriptible, il le voulait plus que tout, il voulait être en lui, il voulait le sentir en lui.

Bref il voulait le baiser...

Non il voulait lui faire l'amour parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il aimait Harry, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître il l'aimait. Et merde pourquoi cette salle n'avait pas de lit, il voulait faire ça bien, que ça soit inoubliable et pas dans un vulgaire canapé.

Aussitôt apparu au centre de la pièce un immense lit à baldaquin. Finalement j'adore cette salle, se dit il, il entraîna Harry dessus et se remit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Drago sentit un courant d'air sur son ventre, il aperçut qu'Harry était en train de lui enlever son T shirt.

Il sourit, il aimait quand Harry perdait sa timidité et devenait un vrai griffondor: courageux, sauvage...en fait il attendait avec impatience de voir son côté sauvage. Ils finirent de se déshabiller et s'engouffrèrent sous les couvertures.

Drago reprit sa douce torture là où il l'avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt, c'est à dire au nombril, puis il descendit encore, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de gémir encore une fois, il descendit encore jusqu'à toucher le sexe tendu de Harry qu'il commença à lécher délicatement, Harry retint un cri et parvint à articuler:

"-Qu'est ce que tu...

Mais Drago le coupa:

-Chut laisse moi faire, n'ai pas peur"

Mais en même temps il disait ça pour lui, il n'avait jamais fais ça, un Malefoy ne jouait pas le rôle de la pute mais là c'était différent, c'était de l'amour et il avait envie de donner du plaisir à celui qu'il aimait, il voulait le voir se cambrer d'extase sous lui.

C'est ce qui se produit d'ailleurs. Il prit le sexe de Harry dans la bouche et amorça un mouvement de va et vient tout en le caressant avec la langue. Le mouvement d'abord lent, s'accéléra petit à petit.

"-Drago je vais..."haleta Harry.

Mais celui ci le fit taire d'un baiser et retourna à sa tache. Harry se libéra en poussant un cri qui finit dans un râle. La tête du blond remonta pour embrasser le brun qui ne se fit pas prier. Il commença à onduler du bassin, faisant ainsi se rencontrer leurs parties intimes, ce qui ranima le désir de Harry.

Lentement une des mains de Drago descendit plus bas. Quand il sentit un doigt entrer en lui, il se crispa et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de crier de douleur.

"-Drago, je...je...balbutia t'il, je n'ai...je n'ai jamais...

Celui ci le regarda étonné, alors il serait le premier, il serait celui qui lui prendrait sa virginité, il en était touché.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre," dit il avec un sourire lubrique.

Il fit apparaître un tube de lubrifiant où il plongea ses doigts. Puis il en réintroduisit un. Harry se contracta mais eut moins mal que la première fois. Néanmoins Drago lui intima de se détendre sinon il aurait encore plus mal. Il essaya, laissant cet intrus devenir une partie de lui même.

Une fois qu'il fut assez détendu, Drago introduisit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, effectuant un mouvement de ciseau pour l'habituer à ce qui viendrait plus tard. Harry serra les poings.

Sentant qu'il était prêt, Drago le pénétra le plus doucement possible. Malgré tout Harry gémit de douleur. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, pour l'habituer puis quand Harry lui fit un signe de tête, il amorça son mouvement de va et vient, lentement, retenant son désir le plus possible.

Harry commença à gémir de plaisir cette fois, celui ci surpassait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Les mouvements de Drago s'accélérèrent et le brun cria lorsque celui ci toucha sa prostate. Il se mit à haleter et à soupirer le nom de Drago.

Enfin le blond se libéra arrachant un autre cri de plaisir au griffondor auquel il se joignit. Epuisé il s'écroula sur le torse de son amant qui le serra fort en lui murmurant des ''Je t'aime''.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	20. Plume

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Plume**

****

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une sensation de bien être incomparable. Il obtint son explication lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était pelotonné contre Drago et que celui ci le serrait fort contre lui. Puis les souvenirs de la nuit affluèrent dans sa tête, finissant l'explication de ce bonheur soudain.

Il se dégagea le plus délicatement possible de l'étreinte de son amant pour ne pas le réveiller et sortit du lit. Il voulait prendre une douche mais il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais il se souvint également qu'il était dans la salle sur demande et qu'au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit qui n'était pas là au départ.

Il pensa très fort à une salle de bain et celle ci apparut miraculeusement devant lui. Il partit se doucher. Dix minutes plus tard, Drago se réveilla sentant un courant d'air froid près de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit...personne!

Inquiet il se redressa et ne vit toujours pas Harry. Oh non! Il était partit, il l'avait quitté, il avait eu honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait et s'était enfuit, il...mais ses pensées furent interrompues par un claironnant:

"-Bonjour mon ange, bien dormis?

Il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et vit Harry avec juste une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Celui ci ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Drago sortit du lit et le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-J'ai eu peur que tu sois partit, dit le blond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te quitterais plus jamais c'est promis, souffla Harry, mais maintenant il faut que tu ailles te préparer c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner et j'ai très faim! Aller dépêche toi je t'attends.

Drago passa une main dans les cheveux mouillés du griffondor pour les ébouriffer.

-Tu changeras jamais espèce d'estomac sur patte, soupira t'il."

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la grande salle mais le professeur Mcgonagall les arrêta avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte.

"-Mr Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait."

Harry lança un regard rassurant au blond puis suivit Mcgonagall jusqu'à son bureau où l'y attendait son cher parrain. Horcruxe en vu se dit il, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

"-Mais comment fais tu pour les trouver? demanda Harry, Voldemort ne les protège donc pas?

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Oh que si il les protège et même très bien, je dois employer des moyens considérables pour obtenir quelques indices et ces moyens ne sont pas toujours très orthodoxe!"

Sirius éludait la question, apparemment il ne voulait pas en parler et Harry préféra ne pas insister. Il ressortit du bureau pour prévenir Kali et se changer. Quand il eut fini il passa par la grande salle pour mettre Drago au courant.

Heureusement pour le survivant qu'ils étaient entourés de monde sinon il aurait eu le droit à une scène d'hystérie. Et malheureusement pour Drago qui ne pu qu'acquiescer, crispant mâchoire et poings. Il devait rester digne, c'était encore un Malefoy malgré l'inquiétude et la colère qui montaient en lui.

Après avoir mit au courant Ron et Hermione, eux aussi ne pouvant s'empêcher de mourir d'inquiétude, il retourna auprès de Sirius et avec Kali ils transplannèrent (après s'être rendu à Pré au lard évidement) au pied d'une falaise immense. Celle ci était parsemée de trous servant de nids aux oiseaux.

"-J'ai bien peur, dit Sirius, qu'on risque de passer pas mal de temps ici car l'horcruxe est...une plume!

Les deux ados devinrent blêmes, c'était quasiment mission impossible avec tous ces oiseaux et toutes ces plumes!

-Autant s'y mettre le plus vite possible, soupira Kali, Harry commence par ceux du bas, Sirius par ceux du haut et moi ben je vais m'occuper du milieu."

Sirius transplana au sommet et commença les recherches tandis que Kali grimpa pour ce placer au centre. Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire une petite pause puis continuèrent jusqu'au soir sans rien trouver.

Vers minuit ils stoppèrent trop épuisés pour continuer et s'endormirent à même le sol. Heureusement aucun incident ne vint troubler leur sommeil. Le lendemain ils continuèrent à chercher, l'espoir disparaissant au fur et à mesure des heures passées sans rien trouver.

A midi Sirius tua quelques oiseaux qui constituèrent leur repas. Et l'après midi recommença de la même façon. Au bout de quatre heures un cri retentit:

"-Yes!!!!!!!! Ca y est je l'ai trouvé!!!!!!!!!!!"

Quatre yeux se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri et virent une plume grise qui luisait faiblement. Mais à ce moment là des centaines de points noirs apparurent à l'horizon, ils avançaient à une vitesse fulgurante et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, une nuée d'oiseaux s'abattue sur Harry.

Griffant, mordant, déchiquetant. Sa faisant assaillir de toutes part le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de riposter et ratatiné par terre il était obligé de subir l'attaque. Bientôt son dos fut complètement lacéré et tout poisseux de sang.

Soudain l'attaque cessa quelques instants, lui laissant l'occasion de se relever et de se défendre. L'origine de ce répit: Kali et Sirius qui avaient foncés dans le tas de volatiles comme des bêtes enragées. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça des volatiles car Harry s'aperçut très vite que ce n'étaient pas de simple oiseaux.

Tout d'abord ils étaient bien plus gros que de vrais oiseaux, ensuite leurs corps étaient humains. C'étaient des cadavres en lambeaux qui suintaient de pue, auxquels on avait greffé des ailes immenses de chauve souris, ainsi que des serres de tailles considérables et acérées comme des griffes de vélociraptor.

De plus leur salive ne devait pas être complètement normale car chaque fois qu'il en recevait une goutte, ça lui brûlait la peau. Il se ressaisit donc grâce à l'intervention des deux vampires et commença à lancer des sorts tout autour de lui.

De son côté Kali lançait des flammes comme avec les chimères, réduisant les bestioles en cendre avec une facilité surprenante. Cependant leur nombre ne diminuait pas, il en venait toujours plus d'on ne sait où.

Quand à Sirius il se battait à main nu, leur arrachant la tête d'un seul coup, les envoyant se fracasser contre la falaise, plongeant sa main dans leurs poitrines putrides et en ressortant avec leurs coeurs encore palpitant.

Bref c'était un vrai carnage, et cela aurait été des deux côtés si les blessures des deux vampires ne cicatrisaient pas instantanément. Par contre Harry commençait à manquer de force, il perdait trop de sang à cause des entailles dans son dos et lui ne guérissait pas instantanément.

De plus à force de lancer des _protego _pour éviter d'autres blessures, ses forces s'amenuisaient petit à petit. Il ne pourrait plus continuer longtemps et pourtant leur nombre ne diminuait toujours pas. Voldemort avait apparemment l'intention des les avoir à l'usure.

Petit à petit Harry, Kali et Sirius s'étaient rapprochés et désormais ils étaient regroupés au centre du cercle formé par les monstres. Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner, Sirius dit entre deux arrachements de têtes:

"-Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici, on arrivera jamais à tous les éliminer!

-T'es marrant toi mais comment? On est encerclé! cingla Kali.

-En transplanant! Réfléchie 30 secondes! Ils n'auraient pas du nous réunir!"

Kali rougi de honte, elle n'y avait pas du tout pensée. Elle agrippa Harry qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer puis prit la main de son père et ils transplannèrent à Pré au lard et regagnèrent difficilement le château.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	21. Bataille partie un

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Ce n'est vraiment pas malin !**

****

****

Il commençait à faire nuit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château en piteux état. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'infirmerie où ils s'écroulèrent sur les lits, trop épuisés pour faire autre chose.

Alertée par le bruit, Mme Pomfresh (qui était revenue entre temps) fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle vit trois formes indistinctes couchées sur les lits, en s'approchant elle put distinguer de ces tas de linges sales: l'habitué Harry Potter, la nouvelle Kali Black, et l'évadé d'Azkaban Sirius Black. Quel trio de choc!

Puis elle réalisa l'état déplorable dans lequel ils étaient, surtout le jeune griffondor, il avait déjà rougi quasiment tout le drap aussi elle décida de s'occuper de lui en premier. Elle le déshabilla et appliqua une pommade verdâtre sur ses blessures, puis murmura quelque chose et celles ci se refermèrent lentement.

Ensuite elle lui fit boire une potion apaisante et le coucha confortablement pour pouvoir aller s'occuper des deux autres mais elle fut stupéfaite: leurs blessures avaient complètement disparues et ils s'éveillaient doucement. La jeune fille se réveilla plus rapidement et elle se précipita aussitôt vers le brun.

"-Il va bien, je l'ai soigné, il dort pour l'instant, déclara l'infirmière.

La vampire tourna vers elle un regard pénétrant, puis elle sourit, un sourire à faire damner un saint.

-Je vous remercie, dit elle simplement.

Et elle sortit de l'infirmerie, son père à la suite.

-Mais restez ici je dois vous ausculter!"s'écria Mme Pomfresh, en vain ils étaient déjà loin.

Pour être précis ils étaient retournés à Pré au lard pour chasser. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison d'une famille de quatre enfants, ça leur suffirait. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur silencieusement et commencèrent par les parents, déchirant leurs carotides sauvagement, l'élixir de vie s'écoulant dans leurs gorges comme un torrent.

Kali soupira de contentement, c'était chaud et capiteux. Elle sentit tout son corps réagir, guérissant les blessures internes, remodelant une peau parfaite. Elle délaissa la femme avant qu'il ne reste trop peu de sang pour qu'elle survive et passa dans la chambre des enfants.

Un garçon d'environ 14 ans dormait paisiblement, plus pour longtemps, elle le tira brutalement hors de son lit et avant qu'il émette un son, ses canines s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa carotide palpitante de vie, deuxième explosion de plaisir, c'était une véritable jouissance, un enivrement des sens.

Après s'être rassasiés, les deux vampires rentrèrent au château, il devait être trois heures du matin. Kali gagna sa chambre et Sirius retourna à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur Harry.

Le matin, c'est à dire quelques heures plus tard, Drago se réveilla, enfin c'est un bien grand mot quand on n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain: il était affreux, d'énormes cernes noires sous les yeux, les traits tirés, les cheveux plats et sans éclats...

Dans quel état le mettait Potter? Ca en était effrayant et pourtant il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que s'inquiéter pour lui. Deux jours! Deux horribles jours et pas la moindre petite nouvelle à l'horizon. Il soupira, il n'en pouvait plus mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à descendre dans la grande salle et voir la place de Harry vide, aussi il se recoucha désemparé.

Soudain il fut tiré de sa rêverie par trois coups contre sa porte. Il se leva bon gré malgré, pestant contre l'imbécile qui osait le déranger à cette heure indue, et ouvrit. Tout d'abord il n'eut aucune réaction, puis il se jeta dans les bras de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

"-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, plaisanta Kali, mais je suppose que tu es pressé de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il est à l'infirmerie.

Voyant le visage inquiet de Drago elle s'empressa de le rassurer:

-Ne stresse pas, il va bien, il se remet juste de ses émotions!"

Ils se rendirent donc tout les deux à l'infirmerie. Elle avait raison, Harry dormait paisiblement et Sirius également. - bien sûr Drago n'était pas au courant qu'avant d'être comme ça, Harry était rentré à moitié mort, heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'était pas sinon il y aurait eu meurtre! -

Il s'assit sur le lit du brun, lui repoussant quelques mèches rebelles - d'un côté elles l'étaient toutes - qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et l'embrassa. Les yeux de la belle au bois dormant papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent. Un magnifique sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

"-Oh un ange, murmura l'endormit, quel agréable réveil.

-Plus pour longtemps Potter", grinça Drago.

Harry grimaça à l'entente de son nom, ce n'était pas bon signe quand le serpentard réutilisait son nom de famille. Une main se posa sur l'épaule du blond, il leva la tête et suivit le regard de Kali. Ah oui Sirius! Il l'avait oublié celui là, il ne pouvait pas faire une esclandre devant lui.

La jeune fille alla donc réveiller son père pour en finir au plus vite. Après avoir vu que son neveu se portait bien, Sirius lui prit la plume et lui mit le feu pour la détruire. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, Kali s'était placée juste derrière Harry.

Elle fit bien car à peine la plume eut elle finie de se consumer qu'il hurla de toutes ses forces. Une explosion de rage démente et de douleur envahissait sa tête, le lacérait de l'intérieur et de sa cicatrise suintait même quelques gouttes de sang. Il s'écroula dans les bras de la vampire qui le porta dans le lit qu'il venait juste de quitter.

"-Il devrait prendre un abonnement! dit l'infirmière exaspérée, ou mieux on devrait lui créer une unité de soin spéciale pour lui!"

Les autres rirent, pourtant il n'y avait pas quoi...

"-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! "hurla le seigneur des ténèbres, une douleur intense parcourait tout son corps.

On venait encore de lui arracher une partie de son âme. Il se retrouva à quate pattes par terre, hurlant à la mort, ruisselant se sueur. S'en était trop. Il allait éliminer Potter une bonne fois pour toute et tout de suite.

"-Queudver! cria t'il.

Celui ci apparut aussitôt dans la pièce.

-Oui Maître?

-Réunis tous les mangemorts disponibles, immédiatement!

-Maître...mais pourquoi...

-Tout de suite j'ai dit!

-Ou...oui Maître, j'y vais de ce pas."

Et il disparut dans un 'pop'. Dix minutes plus tard, Voldemort entra dans la salle de réunion. Bien ils étaient déjà là. Narcissa, Bellatrix et Crabbe avaient réussis à sortir les autres d'Azkaban. Lucius était là, quelque peu amaigrit par son séjour mais rien d'alarmant, et une dizaine d'autres avaient rejoints ses rangs.

Séverus et Queudver avaient réussi à réunir les détraqueurs, mais Macnair et Greyback manquaient à l'appel avec ceux qu'ils devaient enrôler. Tant pis il s'en contenterait, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps et en plus ils bénéficieraient de l'effet de surprise.

"-Bien mes amis, il est temps d'aller régler le compte de ces sang de bourbes!

-Mais Maître les autres ne sont pas encore revenus!

-Je ne suis pas aveugle Bella! Tant pis pour eux ils manqueront le plus intéressant, maintenant allons y, tous à Pré au lard! "siffla Voldemort.

Sur ce ils transplannèrent comme un seul homme. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la place du village. Heureusement pour les habitants il était encore tôt et il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde, ceux qui eurent le malheur d'être dehors furent irrémédiablement tués.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Poudlard. Arrivés devant ils détruisirent les grilles et continuèrent d'avancer. A l'infirmerie un jeune homme brun se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. quatre paires d'yeux le fixèrent intensément.

"-Il...il...est...Voldemort est ici!balbutia t'il.

Le visage des quatre autres se décomposèrent.

-Tu es sûr? demanda Sirius.

Le concerné hocha la tête, il le sentait, trop bien même.

-Pompom allez prévenir tout le monde, les plus jeune iront se cacher dans les cachots, ceux qui veulent se battre me suivent dehors. Il faut que Poudlard tienne! s'écria Sirius."

Aussitôt il sortit de l'infirmerie et se précipita dehors, suivit de près par Harry, Kali et Drago. Quand ils ouvrirent la grande porte, ils restèrent figés quelques instants. Une cinquantaine de mangemorts se tenaient devant eux et au dessus volaient tout autant de détraqueurs.

Un froid et un désespoir immense les envahirent. Comment allaient t'ils se sortir de cette merde? Petit à petit tout un attroupement d'élèves et de professeurs se tint derrière eux.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	22. Bataille partie deux

Couple: HP/DM

Rating: M

Note: Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Qui gagne une bataille ne gagne pas forcément la guerre…**

****

Le flot d'élève qui les avait rejoint était certes important, environ deux cents personnes mais beaucoup étaient inexpérimentés, beaucoup trop. Leur chance de réussite n'était pas très grande.

Surtout quand Voldemort se tenait devant ses troupes. Lentement le contingent sortit du château et forma une sorte de barrière humaine entre les mangemorts et Poudlard. Harry, Sirius, Kali et Drago se tenaient devant tout le monde comme les capitaines d'un bateau en perdition.

"-Harry Potter, cracha Voldemort, voilà trop longtemps que tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues, je vais enfin avoir le plaisir de t'anéantir!

-Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi Tom! déclara Harry d'un ton hargneux.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur d'une bande d'adolescents pré pubères qui vont encore pleurer dans les jupes de leurs mères, enfin pour ceux qui en ont encore!

Harry faillit se précipiter sur lui mais une main ferme l'en empêcha et une voix lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Tu n'es pas encore prêt Harry, je vais m'occuper de lui, quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui promets moi de t'entraîner à fond car tu es le seul à pouvoir le battre et n'oublis pas que le monde entier compte sur toi et que...je t'aime petit homme.

Sur ce Kali s'éloigna de lui pour aller à l'encontre du mage noir.

-Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire, lui dit elle, et venons en aux choses intéressantes!

-Qui es tu sale petite insolente?

-Pour l'instant je suis la petite insolente qui va te vider de ton sang et accessoirement je suis aussi Kali Black du clan des Yakshinis, princesse de tous les vampires.

La jeune vampire faisait preuve d'assurance en apparence bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait guère de chance face à lui.

-Intéressant je comprend maintenant comment l'autre dégénéré à réussit à détruire mes précieux horcruxes, je me disais aussi qu'il aurait été incapable de le faire seul...

-Et bla bla bla, tu comptes te battre un jour ou tu préfères que je t'apporte une tasse de thé?"

Enervé il lui lança un _doloris_ qu'elle évita facilement. Ceci annonça le début de la bataille, les sorts se mirent à fuser de toutes parts. Etrangement Harry se dirigea vers Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le début du combat entre la vampire et le mage noir fut plus une sorte de test qu'un réel combat. S'envoyant des sorts bénins pour voir comment réagissait l'autre. Un jeu du chat et de la souris mais avec deux chats. Brusquement Kali changea de tactique, décidant d'employer sa manière à elle, elle se déplaça la vitesse de l'éclair et se retrouva derrière Voldemort.

Avant qu'il ne la remarque elle le propulsa de toutes ses forces. Elle baissa sa garde pendant le vol plané du seigneur des ténèbres, grossière erreur, car avant de s'écraser au sol il lui lança un _sectumsempra_ en plein sur la poitrine. La jeune fille tomba à genoux, mortellement blessée, une ouverture béante partait de sa clavicule pour aller jusqu'au nombril.

Sauf que précisément elle n'était pas mortelle et l'ouverture se referma lentement, la laissant quelques minutes sans défense. Heureusement en même temps Voldemort s'était écrasé contre un énorme rocher, il avait amortit sa chute avec un sort mais la force avec laquelle elle l'avait balancé était telle qu'il ressentit quand même la violence du choc.

Il resta également quelques instants dans les vapes. Ils se relevèrent pour se refaire face à nouveau. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, comme des chasseurs guettant leurs proies, un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de chacun. Ils étaient dans leur élément, la douleur, le sang, la mort et surtout la puissance.

Deux êtres venant du plus profond de l'enfer se faisaient face pour un combat sanglant que nul ne semblait pouvoir gagner et ils aimaient ça. Ils aimaient sentir l'adrénaline montée en eux comme une vague déchaînée, ils aimaient cette excitation propre à l'arrivée prochaine de la mort, ils aimaient cette odeur de sang qui flottait dans l'air et toute cette peur. C'était bien plus efficace que la meilleur des drogues.

Pendant ce temps Harry avait réussit à repérer Bellatrix et se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers elle. Stupéfixant (la plupart du temps) les mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Plusieurs fois il faillit se faire avoir mais à chaque fois un ange blond s'interposait et prenait la relève quand le combat devenait plus dur.

Apparemment il avait comprit le but du survivant et s'évertuait à le faire avancer dans ce sens, faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour l'aider. Harry arriva enfin à proximité de la dite mangemorte. Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants, Bellatrix en profita pour afficher un rictus méprisant et la lutte commença.

Elle lui lança le sort de la mort histoire d'en finir au plus vite mais il l'esquiva en se jetant au sol, ce faisant il parvint à la pétrifier et elle s'écroula au sol. Il se leva aussitôt et se pencha au dessus d'elle, une lueur de victoire sauvage dans les yeux.

"-Te voilà à ma merci Bellatrix, susurra Harry, alors comment ça fait d'être impuissant?

Ne pouvant ni bouger ni émettre le moindre son, elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard haineux.

-Oh tu peux bien me lancer tous les regards que tu veux, tu peux même me maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps c'est la dernière chose que tu feras! Oui tu vas regretter d'avoir pourrie ma vie et celle de tant d'autres!

Une haine incontrôlable s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Il revoyait son parrain recevoir le coup fatal et tomber derrière le voile, il revoyait les parents de Neville à peine plus vivant que des légumes et qui ne reconnaissaient même plus leur fils. Tous ces morts, toutes ces vies gâchées à cause d'une immonde personne et celle ci se tenait devant lui, impuissante.

Il avait l'occasion d'en finir, de la détruire. Aucun scrupule ne vint le troubler alors qu'il levait sa baguette et qu'il criait:"_Endoloris_!" Etant pétrifiée, seuls les yeux révulsés de Bellatrix permettaient de voir l'atroce souffrance qui s'était emparée d'elle. Harry continua jusqu'à ce que du sang coule du nez de la mangemorte et se mêle aux larmes qui inondaient son visage.

Chassant les remords qui s'insinuaient en lui, il repensa immédiatement au corps raide mort de Sirius et dans un dernier sursaut de haine il prononça lesdeux mots fatidiques:"_Avada Kadavra_!". Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette et fila vers Bellatrix qui mourut aussitôt.

L'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire le frappa de plein fouet et il tomba à genoux devant le corps inanimé. Comment avait il put faire ça? Il n'était pas comme Lui, il ne voulait pas être comme Lui! Cette guerre le transformait peu à peu en assassin.

Deux bras réconfortant le sortirent de ses pensées morbides. Son ange le tenait fermement contre lui. L'ange en question prit le menton du survivant et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

"-Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait tu entends? Et de toute façon c'était elle ou toi, si tu ne l'avais pas tuée c'est toi qui serais étendu par terreen ce moment. Alors c'est mieux ainsi. Qu'aurions nous fais? Qu'aurais je fais sans toi?

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Nous avons besoin de toi, regarde, reprit Drago en lui montrant un point de la bataille.

Tout un groupe d'élèves et le professeur Flitwick étaient encerclés par une vingtaine de détraqueurs et les adolescents tombaient comme des mouches ne pouvant faire face à ce cercle de désespoir. L'insinct de combattant de Harry refit surface à la vue de ce carnage.

-Préviens tous les membres de l'AD et rejoignez moi le plus vite possible là bas! "cria t'il en courant vers le cercle.

Immédiatement il fit apparaître son patronus qui commença à attaquer certains détraqueurs.

Le combat entre Kali et Voldemort se poursuivait. Kali laissa la magie montée en elle comme la lave d'un volcan, le feu bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle et elle le laissa sortir. Un véritable brasier l'enveloppa et elle le dirigea vers son adversaire mais celui s'était protégé et les flammes l'entouraient sans le toucher.

Elle eut beau redoubler de puissance, rien n'y fit. Pourtant elle devait faire céder ce fichu bouclier. Elle stoppa le débit de flammes et passa en mode manuel. Elle se mit à frapper à une vitesse et une force effrayante, ce qui fit jaillir des étincelles au bouclier. Mais celui ci ne se brisait toujours pas, il résistait à toutes les attaques malgré leurs intensifications.

Kali comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était le sorcier le plus craint, il était vraiment puissant. Celui ci se tenait tranquillement au milieu de son bouclier et la regardait s'épuiser avec un sourire méprisant. Mais ce vil rictus commença à s'effacer quand il se rendit compte que sa protection se fissurait légèrement à quelques endroits.

Puis son regard fut attiré par un cercle argenté qui luisait avec force sur sa droite. Là son sourire s'évanouit complètement. Ses détraqueurs se faisaient décimer par une armée d'ados qui avaient fait fusionner leurs patronus. Comment cela pouvait être possible? Lui, Lord Voldemort était en train de perdre cette bataille!

Inconcevable!

Et pourtant c'était ce qui était en train de se passer! D'accord il ne s'était pas battu à fond face à la vampire mais il ne pouvait se battre seul contre tous, en plus cette vampire lui donnerait quand même du fil à retordre. Il était venu trop tôt et il avait sous estimé ses cloportes.

"-Retraite!" hurla t'il en s'enfuyant lâchement jusqu'à Pré au lard où il transplana en vitesse.

Les mangemorts encore vivants le suivirent sans demander leur reste, laissant en plan leurs adversaires. Ceux ci n'essayèrent même pas de les pourchasser trop content d'échapper à la mort.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	23. Guérison

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Guérison**

Le champ de bataille ressemblait dorénavant plus à un cimetière qu'à autre chose. Et même si Voldemort et ses troupes avaient perdu, il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves morts que de mangemorts. Le sol de Poudlard était jonché de corps et dans l'air flottait une odeur de mort à faire vomir le plus téméraire des hommes.

Tout n'était plus que désolation et agonie, pourtant ce n'était pas la bataille finale qui s'y était déroulée alors imaginez lorsque ce serait le cas...

Parmi tout ce chaos une ombre bougea enfin, ses yeux verts autrefois si pétillants, avaient perdu leur éclat devant tant de barbarie et de souffrance. Il voulu se laisser gagner par la fatigue qui le tenaillait et ainsi échapper aux horreurs qu'il avait devant lui mais il se ressaisit, il devait être fort, des gens avaient besoin de lui.

Il commença d'abord à chercher son ange. Il était à quelques mètres de lui, assit par terre, la tête entre les mains, apparemment aussi épuisé que lui. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, Drago leva les yeux vers lui et quand il le reconnut il lui sourit tendrement. Ce sourire, il ne savait pas comment, lui redonna immédiatement courage.

Alors il entreprit de relever Poudlard tel le phénix qui renaît de ses cendres. Il regarda aux alentours et aperçut Hermione qui tentait de relever Ron. Il se dirigea vers eux, effectivement Ron était dans un sale état: livide avec de nombreuses contusions mais sa souffrance était plutôt interne car il avait subit beaucoup de _doloris_ d'après les dire d'Hermione.

Mais il survivrait, un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules, il les félicita et aida son amie à amener le rouquin à l'infirmerie, puis il reprit sa ronde. Aidant les élèves les plus atteints, remontant le moral de chacun. Il croisa Sirius, heureusement il n'avait rien - enfin rien de grave - Hagrid et d'autres qui allaient plutôt bien et aidaient à leur tour les plus touchés.

Mais pendant son inspection, Harry sentit l'angoisse lui compresser le coeur, il n'avait toujours pas vu Kali. Il avait regardé parmi les cadavres mais elle n'y était pas, c'était une bonne chose qui ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

Une heure! Une heure qu'il parcourait les décombres et aucune trace d'elle, l'angoisse avait fait place à une véritable panique et à présent il courait de partout dans l'espoir de trouver le moindre petit indice. Mais rien. Soudain il percuta une masse sombre et se retrouva les fesses par terre.

"-Et bien Harry on ne tient plus sur ses jambes? dit une voix rauque.

-Sirius! s'écria Harry, Kali! Elle a disparue! Il faut que tu m'aides à la retrouver!

Le visage du vampire blêmit.

-Elle n'est pas avec toi? demanda Sirius d'une voix faible.

-Non! Ca fait une heure que je la cherche! Je t'en prie dis moi que tu peux la retrouver!

-Je ne sais pas, si elle n'est pas ici je ne pourrai rien faire.

-Essaies toujours!"

Sirius prit une grande inspiration et se concentra, il devait focaliser son odorat sur l'odeur de sa fille et éliminer les autres. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans aucun résultat. Harry le regardait fixement, son espoir s'envolant au fil des minutes qui passaient. Brusquement Sirius releva la tête.

"-Ca y est je la sens! s'écria t'il, mais il se peut...Harry ça ne veut rien dire...elle est peut être ...morte...

-Non elle ne peut pas mourir! cria presque le griffondor.

-Je l'espère," répondit son parrain d'une voix étrangement lointaine.

Puis il l'empoigna et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils couraient comme des dératés suivant la faible piste laissée par la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite et enfin ils distinguèrent le corps tant recherché.

Le coeur de Harry se figea, Kali était allongée par terre et ne bougeait pas et elle était couverte de sang. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers elle. Sirius prononça alors les mots qui réanimèrent le coeur de Harry.

"-Elle est encore vivante mais c'est tout juste."

Il s'ouvrit immédiatement les veines et laissa couler quantité de sang dans la gorge de sa fille. Quand il ne put plus lui en donner sans mettre sa propre vie en danger, il la souleva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie qui était pleine à craquer. En chemin ils croisèrent Drago qui, dès qu'il vit son amie dans cet état, se joignit à eux.

Après des pieds et des mains, ils trouvèrent enfin un lit de libre et l'y installèrent. Aussitôt Harry alla chercher Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle. L'infirmière arriva en grommelant, disant qu'elle avait d'autres patients tout aussi urgent mais trois hommes et pas les moins puissants lui lancèrent un regard noir très explicite et elle se tue.

Pour ne pas qu'elle bâcle son travail, Sirius lui assura qu'il s'occuperai des blessés jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne et il s'éclipsa. Mme Pomfresh lui fit tous les examens possibles, cependant la vampire ne semblait rien avoir de spécial, enfin presque...

A la fin l'infirmière les regarda et leur dit d'une voix étrangement douce:

"-Extérieurement elle n'a rien, seulement je ne sais pas trop comment mais on dirait qu'elle est vide de toute énergie vitale et elle est dans une sorte de coma. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, il va falloir être patient.

-On ne peut vraiment rien faire? demanda Harry dont la voix se brisait.

-Non rien du tout malheureusement, je suis désolée. Bon je dois voir mes autres patients maintenant, je reviendrai plus tard.

Elle laissa les 2 adolescents complètement effondrés.

-Dans le coma..."répéta Harry avant de s'affaisser.

Drago le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le fit asseoir sur le lit de Kali qui avait toujours le teint livide et respirait difficilement. Lui aussi était anéantit par la nouvelle, ça lui était pénible de voir son amie - sûrement un peu plus que ça d'ailleurs - dans un tel état de faiblesse, elle qui était d'habitude si forte. Mais il devait soutenir son phénix qui avait apparemment plus de mal à s'y faire que lui - ou il le cachait moins facilement - .

"-Tout est de ma faute..., ne cessait de répéter Harry.

A la fin Drago en eut marre et le gifla ce qui laissa le brun sans voix.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, s'énerva le blond, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est Voldemort la cause de tout ça...et pas de mais même si il était là pour toi dis toi qu'il serait quand même venu un jour ici, ne te fais pas d'illusion. Et puis je pense que Kali savait ce qu'elle faisait, sans oublier qu'elle est puissante, elle n'est pas une simple vampire à deux noises alors ne t'inquiètes pas!"

En disant cela Drago essayait de se persuader également. Ils restèrent quelques heures à son chevet jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh ne les jette littéralement hors de l'infirmerie. Ils raccompagnèrent alors Ron dans la tour des Griffondors. Il avait encore un peu de mal à marcher mais comme l'infirmerie était bondée de cas plus grave ils l'avaient laissé sortir.

Les cours avaient été suspendus le temps que tout le monde puisse se remettre et surtout faire son deuil des disparus. Deux jours s'écoulèrent dans la même atmosphère sinistre (c'est à peine si on pouvait apercevoir qu'ils avaient gagné cette bataille. Le nombre de morts et de blessés réduisant considérablement l'enthousiasme de chacun).

Deux jours et Kali était toujours dans le coma. Personne ne savait quoi faire, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. L'après midi de ce deuxième jour, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Drago s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande pour... et bien pour ruminer leurs sombres pensées.

Assis tous les 4 dans 4 fauteuils différents, ils fixaient le néant, espérant sûrement qu'un miracle survienne. Drago réfléchissait (oui cela arrive! Non je plaisante!), il n'en pouvait plus de voir les gens, ses amis tellement déprimés, il fallait trouver quelque chose pour leur remonter le moral.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et là il eut une idée. Pourquoi ne leur dirait il pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était une bonne nouvelle...

(Conscience de Drago: _T'en est sûr? Déjà qu'ils ont mis du temps à t'accepter comme ami alors imagine comme petit ami de leur héros national!)._

C'est vrai mais au moins ça les distrairait un moment et puis Harry voulait le dire.

(Conscience de Drago: _C'est clair que pour les distraire ça va les distraire! Harry voulait le dire? Tu ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu veux te réfugier dans ses bras plus souvent?_ ).

Hum la ferme conscience.  
Le blond tenta de capter le regard de son griffondor. Il du attendre 5 bonnes minutes avant que celui ci ne daigne le regarder. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre - par geste - ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire mais bien sûr Harry ne capta rien du tout. Exaspéré Drago s'exclama:

"-Je vais leur dire!

-Mais dire quoi? demanda Harry.

-Devines idiot!

-Si je te demande c'est que je ne sais pas !

Pendant ce temps Ron et Hermione les regardaient comme si ils sortaient de Ste Mangouste.

-Pour nous!

Là Harry vira au rouge brique.

-Oh! fut sa seule réponse.

-Je peux?

-Euh oui oui, marmonna le brun tout en se rétrécissant sur son siège le plus possible.

Ron et Hermione étaient de plus en plus interloqués.

-Bien voilà, commença Drago beaucoup moins sûr de lui à présent, comment dire ça...euh...disons que parfois le destin nous joue de drôle de tours...et que...euh...la vie nous fasse passer par des chemins imprévus...

Là c'était fini Ron et Hermione avaient carrément déconnectés, ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Soudain Harry s'écria:

-Drago et moi sortons ensemble!"...

Review anonyme:

Saky: Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas l'une de mes meilleures. Je passerai voir ton blog à l'occasion. En tout cas voilà la suite! Merci de ta review, bisous!

_Une petite review bitte??_


	24. Entraînement

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Entraînement**

Un gros blanc s'installa. Harry et Drago avaient viré au rouge carmin et Ron et Hermione au blanc. Quand la nouvelle fut assimilée, c'est à dire dix minutes plus tard, et que le couple gryffondorien eut reprit ses esprits, Hermione demanda ou plutôt espéra:

"-C'est une blague? Parce que si s'en est une, elle n'est pas drôle!

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête, non ce n'était pas une blague.

-Comment est ce possible? continua t'elle.

-En fait on ne sait pas vraiment, c'est arrivé un peu comme ça, dit Harry.

-Et depuis combien de temps?

-Environ deux mois mais il y a eut un petit intermède entre temps, dit Drago.

-Ah c'est pour ça qu'il a dépérit! C'était à cause de toi!

-Hé 'Mione ne l'engueule pas ce n'est pas de ça faute, c'était à cause de ce que je vous ais raconté, dit Harry.

Elle acquiesça en signe d'assentiment mais continua à regarder le serpentard d'une manière assez froide. Pendant ce temps, Ron n'avait pipé mot, il s'était contenté de fixer Harry d'un air à la fois dégoûté et déçu.

-Ecoute Ron je..., commença Harry mais il fut tout de suite coupé par le rouquin.

-Non Harry je ne veux rien entendre, pas pour l'instant, laisse moi le temps ...je ne peux pas...

Et il sortit en courant de la salle sur demande. Harry voulu le rattraper mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Harry écoute, dans le fond votre relation ne me dérange pas mais voilà on vient d'apprendre que notre meilleur ami est gay et en plus avec Malefoy ton ex pire ennemi. Tu nous as lâché tout ça d'un seul coup comme une bombe. Alors laisses nous le temps de l'accepter, surtout Ron tu sais combien il peut être borné quand il s'y met. Je vais essayer de lui parler mais ne t'attends pas à un miracle, il est beaucoup moins compréhensif que moi.

Sur ce elle se dirigea vers la porte, se ravisant elle revint sur ses pas et embrassa Harry sur le front et lui murmura:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas trop quand même.

Et cette fois elle quitta définitivement la pièce. Harry se rassit sur le fauteuil, complètement dévasté. Drago se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le brun en profita pour se pelotonner contre lui.

-Je suis désolé mon coeur, je ne pensais pas qu'ils réagiraient comme ça, au contraire je croyais que ça leur remontrait le moral. Tu me pardonnes?

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu n'as rien fait, en plus c'est moi qui l'ai dis. Non c'est juste que leur réaction m'a fait mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient si intolérants.

Drago ne sut quoi répondre, pour toute réponse il l'embrassa sur le nez.

-J'espère seulement qu'ils l'accepteront un jour, continua Harry.

-Si ils ne l'acceptent pas, on ne peut pas les considérer comme des amis."

Harry ne dit rien, il se contenta de se rapprocher du blond. Trop de trucs lui arrivaient en si peu de temps, il n'en pouvait plus, ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il se laissa bercer par son ange jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte dans un profond sommeil.

Tard dans la nuit il se réveilla, une certitude en tête: il ne voulait plus être passif et voir son univers s'écrouler autour de lui, il voulait se battre et rétablir les choses. Son monde pouvait bien s'effondrer en morceaux, il ne laisserait pas tomber, il le reconstruirait, il en avait la force, le pouvoir.

Et...il avait fait une promesse.

Il se leva avec l'intention d'aller parler à Mcgonagall mais lorsqu'il remarqua l'heure qu'il était il se ravisa et fit apparaître un lit où il coucha confortablement Drago. Après avoir fait de même, il resta un petit moment à le contempler puis Morphée le reprit dans ses bras.

Il se re réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Drago dormait encore, il décida de le réveiller de la plus exquise des façons. Il captura ses lèvres qu'il embrassa langoureusement, et il déposa pleins de petits baisers le long da sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Les yeux du serpentard papillonnèrent et il poussa un léger soupir. Enfin il s'éveilla complètement. Harry lui fit un grand sourire en guise de bonjour.

"-On dirait que ça va mieux toi! fit remarquer le blond.

-Oui j'ai beaucoup réfléchit cette nuit.

Et il lui expliqua ce revirement soudain. Drago acquiesça, Harry avait raison il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre et sans aller déjeuner ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice. Ils frappèrent et elle vint leur ouvrirent.

-Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à une heure si matinale?

-Professeur, dit Harry décidant de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, je voudrais m'entraîner pour devenir plus fort et pouvoir battre Voldemort!

-Je veux également m'entraîner, déclara Drago.

-Dans le fond ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, répondit elle, mais est ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'à ce moment là vous vous considérez vous même comme des armes contre Voldemort?

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

-Oui nous en sommes conscients mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, dit Harry.

-Et ceci n'aurait pas un rapport avec le fait qu'une jeune vampire soit dans le coma? reprit Mcgonagall.

Ils ne répondirent pas mais leurs regards étaient assez explicites en eux même.

-Soit, je consent à accéder à votre requête. Je vais planifier tout ça et je vous tiens au courant. Pour l'instant allez donc manger un peu, vous aurez besoin de force."

Content ils sortirent et passèrent par les cuisines car ils ne voulaient pas affronter la grande salle et ses occupants. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'infirmerie où Sirius veillait toujours sur sa fille qui n'était pas sortie de son coma. C'est ici que le professeur Mcgonagall les trouva.

Elle leur confirma qu'ils allaient dorénavant subir un entraînement spécial et intense, enseigné par leurs professeurs habituels pour la DCFM, les sortilèges, les potions et la métamorphose, toutefois ils le seraient aussi par des aurors volontaires.

Ils effectueraient leur entraînement à part des autres élèves dans une salle inoccupée du quatrième étage. Sirius voulu participer à leur formation mais Harry l'en dissuada.

Il restait encore des horcruxes à trouver. A contre coeur il accepta d'y retourner. Il était assez réticent à l'idée de laisser sa fille alors qu'elle était toujours dans le coma mais Harry et Drago lui assurèrent qu'ils la surveilleraient de près. Finalement après avoir vérifié son état une dernière fois il partit.

Les deux garçon restèrent avec Kali jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller se coucher (c'est à dire assez tôt vu que le lendemain ils commençaient leur entraînement).

Le matin ils se réveillèrent et partirent dans la salle où les attendait le professeur Mcgonagall.

Deux semaines se déroulèrent ainsi, du matin jusqu'au soir ils s'entraînaient durement, apprenant les potions les plus avancées, qu'elles soient de mort ou de guérison, les sorts les plus compliqués - dont notamment le patronus pour Drago qui avait la forme d'un tigre -, les différentes manières de se battre...

Ils ne côtoyaient quasiment plus les autres tellement ça leur prenait du temps. Ils rentraient tard le soir dans leur dortoir et se réveillaient tôt. Ces 2 semaines intensives les avait passablement épuisés mais avait également considérablement augmenté leur niveau.

D'ailleurs ils étaient sur le point de devenir des animagus - soit dit en passant ils étaient les seuls à y être arrivé en si peu de temps, c'était un exploit incroyable mais bon on parle quand même d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy donc...- .

Mcgonagall leur montra une dernière fois la façon de faire puis ce fut à eux. Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces, laissant sa magie animale l'envahir, quand elle eut atteint toutes les parcelles de son corps, il sentit celui ci fondre.

Le monde autour de lui grandit subitement. Ses organes se liquéfièrent et changèrent de forme. L'aspect de sa peau changea. Puis la transformation prit fin. Harry se sentait à la fois faible et puissant.

Il se retourna pour se voir dans la glace, mais celui ci était caché par...un énorme dragon noir et argenté. Sous l'effet de la peur, Harry fit un bon en arrière, seulement il ne retomba pas, il resta suspendu dans les airs.

Voyant la stupeur de son élève, Mcgonagall décida de s'en mêler. Elle fit apparaître un autre miroir devant le griffondor qui put enfin se voir. Il en resta abasourdit quelques instants. Il s'était transformé en un phénix écarlate. Le dragon s'approcha de lui, il recula légèrement.

"-Ne craignez rien Mr Potter, c'est Mr Malefoy, dit la directrice."

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant de reprendre forme humaine. Ces animagis leur seraient très profitable lors des combats étant donné leur puissance. A ce moment là deux yeux s'ouvrirent sur des murs blancs.

_Une petite review bitte??_


	25. Sadisme

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Sadisme**

On frappa à la porte. La directrice alla ouvrir. Hermione se tenait devant la porte, une mine défaite sur le visage.

"-Melle Granger?! Que se passe t'il? demanda Mcgonagall visiblement inquiète.

-Professeur...je dois parler à Harry et Drago à propos de...Kali.

A ces mots les 2 garçons se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Kali! Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Elle va bien? Elle est réveillée? s'écria Drago.

-Euh...en fait...elle est...comment vous le dire...elle vient juste de mourir, répondit tout bas Hermione.

-Silence-

-Ce n'est pas possible, pas elle, "murmura Harry.

Et sans attendre il se mit à courir comme un dératé jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivit de près par le serpentard. Quand ils y arrivèrent, leurs yeux avisèrent directement le lit de la vampire mais celui ci était vide.

_-Ils ont déjà emmené son corps_? pensa Harry paniqué.

Tout à coup il fut tiré en arrière avec force, Drago subit la même chose. Ils étaient prisonniers de deux bras puissants. Une voix de velours chuchota à leurs oreilles:

"-Bouh!

Reconnaissant la voix, ils se retournèrent à toute vitesse et enlacèrent la propriétaire de celle-ci

.  
-Kali tu es...s'écria Harry.

-Morte, oui je sais!

-J'ai eu si peur, murmura t'il puis il se tourna vers Hermione, Hermione pourquoi...

-Ne l'engueules pas, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de vous faire cette blague.

-C'était vraiment hilarant, cingla Drago pourtant il était vraiment soulagé de la voir en vie.

Après une longue étreinte ils se séparèrent.

-Ne nous refais jamais plus une peur pareille! ordonna Harry.

-Euh ça je ne peux pas tu le sais bien mais j'essayerai de faire attention, t'inquiètes. Par contre toi tu m'avais promis quelque chose.

-Que j'ai tenu, enfin que nous avons tenu, Drago s'est entraîné avec moi.

-Tient c'est étonnant, ironisa Kali, et alors où est ce que vous en êtes?

-On a bien avancé, raconta Drago, maintenant Harry est incollable en potion donc tu imagines le progrès que nous avons fait!  
-Hey! grogna le brun.

-Oses prétendre le contraire Harry! Enfin bon on a vraiment progressé et il n'y a pas 10 minutes, nous avons réussis à devenir des animagus!

-Waouh j'aimerai bien voir tout ça! Et je pourrai vous entraîner au corps à corps on ne sait jamais!" dit la vampire.

Elle les suivit jusqu'à leur salle d'entraînement où ils lui montrèrent leur avancée. Elle en fut étonnée et apprécia particulièrement leurs animagis. Elle décida de reporter leur entraînement physique à demain car elle n'était pas encore assez en forme.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. La jeune fille sentit soudain une douce chaleur sur son abdomen, elle leva la tête et rencontra deux yeux jaunes.

« -Ti'!"fit Kali, elle était contente de revoir son serpent et c'était réciproque.

Elle s'endormit, Tiya toujours blottit sur son ventre.

Le lendemain ils commencèrent le côté physique de leur formation. Elle leur apprit tout d'abord les bases du combat rapproché, puis au fil des jours elle rajouta des armes (c'est à dire dague, épée...).

Quatre jours après Sirius revint le mine sombre, bien sûr il était heureux de voir sa fille en bonne santé - même s'il avait sentit lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée - cependant il apportait une nouvelle peu réjouissante qui allait ternir la joie des autres.

Certes il avait trouvé un autre horcruxe mais cela se compliquait par la suite...Il réunit tous les concernés, c'est à dire Harry, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Kali, Lupin et Mcgonagall dans le bureau de cette dernière.

"-J'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit il, il se trouve que l'horcruxe n'est pas vraiment un horcruxe ordinaire. Apparemment Voldemort aurait transféré une partie de son âme dans un être humain, une jeune moldue qui s'appellerait Nicky Adès et qui vivrait à Liverpool pour être précis.

-Il a poussé son sadisme jusqu'à là, soupira Mcgonagall, c'est effrayant. Il nous met véritablement au pied du mur.

-D'un côté il fallait s'y attendre avec lui, dit Harry qui pourtant n'arrivait pas encore à croire ce qu'avait dit Sirius, en plus il déteste les moldus donc lui ça l'arrange en fait.

-Bien dans ce cas nous n'avons guère le choix, dit Drago d'une voix neutre, il faut la tuer.

Ron voulu répliquer mais Drago le coupa:

-Ne fais pas cette tête Weasley, tu serais prêt à sacrifier des milliers de vies pour en sauver une seule? Que vaut son existence face à la sauvegarde de l'humanité toute entière? En plus c'est évident que ce ne sera pas toi qui te chargeras de le faire alors tes états d'âmes tu te les gardes.

Ron voulu remballer le blond mais il fut de nouveau coupé:

-Moi je le ferai, dit Kali, cela ne me pose pas de problèmes.

-Tu as déjà...questionna Harry abasourdit.

-Bien sûr que j'ai déjà tué Harry, ne me regardes pas comme ça! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'étais une sainte? Surtout moi une vampire! Bien sûr j'évite le plus souvent possible mais au début je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Et puis la vie de vampire n'est pas de tout repos, j'ai souvent été obligé de me battre et ce n'étaient pas des combats amicaux! J'irai et je ferai ce qu'il faut, il n'y aura aucune trace, ni vu ni connu.

-Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites? s'exclama Hermione, vous êtes en train de parler de la mort de quelqu'un comme si vous parliez des derniers potins!

-Et tu proposes quoi d'autre Hermione, railla Kali, tu préfères sauver la vie de cette fille et mourir à sa place peut être? Ou préfères tu que se soit Harry qui meurt, ou Ron...

Hermione baissa la tête, non elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent mais c'était dur de penser qu'il fallait sacrifier une jeune fille innocente pour vaincre Voldemort.

-Allons ne vous tracassez pas tant, reprit Kali, ça ne changera rien pour vous, vous ne serez pas responsable de ça.

Un silence pesant s'installa mais c'était un silence de résignation. Ils acceptaient tacitement l'accord bien qu'à contre coeur. Kali tendit la main vers son père.

-Tu m'amènes?"

Sans un mot il lui prit la main et ils sortirent, laissant là le groupe désemparé. Une fois à Pré au lard ils transplannèrent. Ils arrivèrent à Liverpool devant une école. Maintenant restait à la trouver.

Ils entrèrent discrètement à l'intérieur et fouillèrent les dossiers. Enfin ils trouvèrent le bon, d'après la photo elle était rousse avec des yeux bleus et ce jour là elle finissait à 16h30.

Ils ressortirent sans se faire remarquer et attendirent. Finalement la sonnerie retentit et une vague d'élèves moldus déferla hors de l'établissement. Les deux vampires repérèrent leur cible et la suivit jusqu' à chez elle.

Le soir vint, les lumières s'éteignirent, le monde s'endormit. Ils entrèrent dans la maison sans un bruit et s'immiscèrent dans la chambre de la future victime.

Sirius verrouilla et insonorisa la chambre. Kali s'assit sur le lit de la rouquine et entreprit de la réveiller. Celle ci s'éveilla en sursaut et se mit à crier quand elle aperçut les deux intrus. Sirius lui lança un _silencio_ et plus aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle voulu s'échapper mais Kali la maintenait fermement.

"-Calmes toi, dit elle, j'ai une petite histoire à te raconter. Ecoutes là et après tu pourras réagir ok?

Elle opina.

-C'est l'histoire d'un monde où cohabite deux sociétés: celle des humains et celle des sorciers. Les humains ignorent que les sorciers existent. Malheureusement dans la société des sorciers il y a un très méchant sorcier qui veut contrôler le monde entier qu'il soit humain ou sorcier. Et il veut détruire tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme lui, un peu comme un Hitler version sorcier mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Tu es donc d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il fait l'éliminer pour la survie de l'humanité?

Deuxième acquiescement.

-Sauf que pour le tuer il faut détruire certains objets auxquels il est lié et malheureusement il se trouve que tu es un de ces objets sans vouloir t'offenser. Et dans ce cas là nous allons devoir te tuer.

Les yeux de Nicky s'ouvrirent de terreur et commença à se débattre, en vain.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Kali, mais je suis obligée. Si ça peut te rassurer ça ne te fera pas mal, bien au contraire."

Cependant cela ne convaincu guère la jeune fille qui continua à se démener. Mais Kali n'y fit pas attention et plongea finalement ses canines dans sa carotide. Lentement le sang passa d'un être à l'autre et le corps de Nicky devint moins résistant.

Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa, c'était comme si on la caressait de l'intérieur. Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître une dizaine de mangemorts. Kali ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre et de toute façon Sirius s'en occuperait.

C'est ce qu'il fit, enfin du mieux qu'il put car à un contre dix, même si on est un vampire, ce n'est pas facile. Il se baissa pour éviter un _avada kedavra_, puis se jeta sur eux.

L'avantage avec les sorciers c'était qu'au combat rapproché ils étaient moins forts. Il fit tourner la tête à 180° de l'un d'entre eux, défonça la cage thoracique d'un deuxième grâce à un violent coup de pied, il en attrapa un troisième qui hurla lorsqu'il lui cassa le bras.

Au moment où il allait le tuer, il reçut un _stupéfix _en pleine face et resta quelques instants groggy (l'avantage à être un vampire!) mais ce fut suffisant pour que trois mangemorts se faufilent à l'intérieur de la chambre.

L'un d'eux éloigna Kali de l'horcruxe en l'envoyant se fracasser contre un mur. Elle se releva et voulu riposter mais elle était désormais encerclée par cinq mangemorts. Idem pour Sirius. Ils attaquèrent tous en même temps, Kali et Sirius n'eurent pas le temps de les éviter et ils s'écroulèrent par terre. Les mangemorts ricanèrent:

"-Pas si puissants que ça finalement! Pff c'était trop facile. On va les emmener au Maître sans aucun problème...

Ils discutaient et riaient sur la faiblesse des deux créatures à leurs pieds. Grossière erreur. Ils ne virent pas des filets de glace qui commençaient à immobiliser leurs jambes. Lorsque l'atmosphère se fit visiblement plus froide, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter et voulurent réagir.

Trop tard, la glace les avait déjà emprisonnés jusqu'aux cuisses, ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Soudain leurs baguettes s'envolèrent pour atterrir devant le corps, toujours allongé, de la vampire. Une voix aussi glaciale que l'atmosphère s'éleva:

-Pas si intelligent que ça finalement! Pff vous n'avez jamais entendu le proverbe qui dit qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué?

Kali se releva et aida son père à faire de même.

-On va faire un bon casse croûte ce soir, dit celui ci en se léchant les lèvres avec délectation, une lueur dément dans le regard.

-Oh oui, susurra Kali, je finis de m'occuper de la fille et je t'aide à les vider.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, je peux y arriver tout seul, reprit Sirius en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-Alors disons que je ne veux pas que tu te les tapes tout seul!"

Et elle s'approcha du corps quasi sans vie de la rouquine et finit son travail, arrachant à son coeur ses dernières parcelles de vie. Elle mourut dans un râle de plaisir et de douleur.

Elle s'éteignit sachant pertinemment ce qui lui arrivait, voyant sa vie la quitter inexorablement sans pouvoir rien faire, une larme de cristal sur la joue.

A Poudlard Harry s'évanouit dans les bras de Drago. Ils surent à ce moment là que le destin venait de s'accomplir. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione...

_Une petite review bitte??_


	26. Projets

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Projets**

Cela faisait deux jours que Kali et Sirius étaient rentrés et pour le moment Kali avait réussit à éviter les autres. Elle les avait secoués par la mort de cette fille - bien qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas - alors elle leur laissait le temps de l'accepter.

Elle était juste allée voir Harry pendant la nuit. Le reste du temps elle était soit dans sa chambre soit en vadrouille dans la forêt ou à Pré au lard.

Alors qu'elle se prélassait dans sa chambre, elle entendit trois coups contre sa porte et sans attendre la réponse la personne entra.

"-On ne t'a jamais apprit la politesse Drago Lucius Malefoy? le taquina Kali, tu ne sais pas qu'il faut attendre qu'on te donne la permission pour que tu puisses entrer?

-Humpf, bien sûr que si pour qui tu me prends! répliqua celui ci, mais je suis rentré car je savais pertinnement que tu ne me répondrais pas vu que ça fait deux jours que tu nous fuis!

-Tu marques un point! Et que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite?

-Je me suis dis que tu pourrais m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, Harry est réveillé.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille que Drago trouva délicieux.

-Enfin! dit elle, d'accord je t'accompagne."

Ils y allèrent donc et trouvèrent également les autres, eux aussi venu voir le brun. Ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé, apparement ils s'en remettaient, Kali s'en réjouit.

La vie reprit peu à peu son cour normal, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, les cours recommencèrent...

Les relations s'étaient arrangées, Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient eu une grande discussion et le couple griffondorien avaient pu comprendre et accepter l'idylle entre Harry et Drago. Ceci étant largement aidé par le fait que la mort rodait autour d'eux et que leurs vies ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil, alors ils voulaient profiter de celle ci au maximum sans s'occuper de broutilles.

Mais la relation qui s'améliora grandement fut celle entre Kali, Harry et Drago. Ils étaient devenus le trio inséparable faisant les cours et les entrainements quasiment toujours ensemble.

Un soir, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande pour réviser. Kali était allongée sur un immense tapis blanc et moelleux. Elle feuilletait un livre de sortilèges sans vraiment y prêter attention, les yeux dans le vague. Elle fixait la même page depuis une bonne demi heure lorsqu' Harry, qui avait remarqué son comportement étrange, lui demanda:

"-Kali ça va? Tu fixes la même page depuis tout à l'heure!

Drago leva les yeux intrigué.

-Hum? Euh oui oui ça va, je pensais juste à certains trucs.

-A quoi?

-Rien de très important t'inquiètes, tu peux continuer ton livre.

-Ah non! Je veux savoir! Même si c'est à propos du dernier plat de nouilles que tu as mangés! dit Harry en venant près d'elle.

-Oui tu vas tout nous dire, nous avons les moyens de te faire parler, dit Drago en faisant un sourire sadique.

-Ah oui? J'aimerai bien savoir comment," fit la vampire avec un air de défi.

Ils se jettèrent alors sur elle et la chatouillèrent sans aucune pitié jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Le combat fut rude, la vampire se débattait comme une diablesse mais Drago parvint à faire apparaitre des liens et Kali se retrouva attachée. Elle résista à la torture des chatouillis pendant 10 minutes mais à la fin elle capitula.

"-Stop! Stop! J'abandonne, vous avez gagné! S'exclama t'elle a bout de souffle.

Ils consentirent finalement à la lâcher et s'assirent à côté d'elle.

-Voilà je pensais à tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent et à tout ce qui va se produire. Et disons que j'avais un petit débat avec moi même.

-Quel genre de débat?

-Et bien mon côté serpentard me faisait remarquer que nous allons bientôt devoir affronter de nouveau Voldemort et que je risquais vraiment de perdre la vie cette fois étant donné que la dernière fois ce n'est pas passé loin, et donc il me signifiait que ce n'était pas mon combat et que je devais vite me tirer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais mon côté griffondor me rappelais combien je tenais à vous deux et que je ne devais ni ne pouvais vous abandonner. Sans oublier mon côté vampire qui ne peut résister à une bonne bataille sanglante et qui m'assurait que que je ne risquais rien étant donné ma puissance.

Et tu as choisis d'écouter quel côté? demanda Harry.

-Le griffondor évidemment!

-Ca veut dire que tu tiens à nous, mais tu tiens à nous comment? questionna Drago espiègle.

-Beaucoup...

-Beaucoup comment? susurra le blond en se rapprochant dangereusement.

-Vous êtes à la fois les petits frères que je n'ai jamais eu et les amours que je n'aurai jamais.

-Pourquoi que tu n'auras jamais?

-La vie de vampire n'a pas que des avantages, pour nous trouver l'amour c'est quasiment mission impossible. D'abord il faut éliminer tous ceux que notre nature rebute, ce qui fait beaucoup, ensuite il faut trouver l'amour, ce qui au départ n'est pas simple, tout en sachant qu'un jour on le perdra, ce n'est pas facile de vivre éternellement jeune et de voir la personne qu'on aime décrépir et mourir.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à la transformer!

-C'est là qu'est tout le problème malheureusement car quand on change quelqu'un en vampire, on transforme son être profond et ses sentiments peuvent se modifier. Les relations entre vampires ne peuvent pas être qualifiées d'amoureuses, elles sont plus charnelles, physiques. Nous ne possèdons pas vraiment les même sentiments que vous, les notres sont altérés. De plus et c'est là tout le paradoxe, nous sommes attirés par votre fragilité et votre vie si courte, c'est un peu ce contraire qui nous attire. Bref tout ça pour vous dire que c'est difficile mais pas impossible je vous l'accorde.

-Tu ne trouveras peut être pas ton âme soeur, dit Harry, mais sache que nous on t'aime!

Et les 2 garçons l'embrassèrent sur les temps. Génée elle se leva aussitôt.

-Quand vous aurez fini votre quart d'heure Poufsouffle vous m'appelerez ok! Moi je dois aller voir Sirius à propos de ce dernier fichu horcruxe!"

Et elle partit avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de répliquer. Le couple se regarda étonné, puis un sourire entendu se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Pendant ce temps la jeune vampire s'était arrètée dans un couloir et s'était laissée glisser contre un mur. Ces 2 idiots l'avaient chamboulée.

Ces crétins ne mesuraient pas l'étendu de leurs paroles. Elle soupira de lassitude, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ces élucubrations, ça lui était interdit. Elle se ressaisit et rejoignit son père dans ses appartements.

A l'aurore Sirius et Kali convoquèrent une nouvelle fois la petite troupe dans le bureau de la directrice. La plupart étaient à moitié réveillé compte tenu de l'heure mais les deux vampires ne s'en préoccupèrent pas le moins du monde.

"-Bien, commença Sirius, Kali et moi avons discuté toute la nuit et nous avons établis un plan pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort.

-Oui mais il nous reste un dernier horcruxe avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, intervint Ron.

-Effectivement et comme vous le savez il s'agit de son serpent: Nagini. Seulement il ne s'en sépart jamais et il doit être extrêmement bien protégé surtout depuis peu si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En gros nous n'avons quasiment aucune chance de le détruire.

-Merci pour cette intervention, ça nous avance beaucoup et en plus ça nous remonte vraiment le moral, cingla Drago.

-Je n'ai pas fini jeune Malefoy et si vous aviez écouté au début vous sauriez que j'ai dit avoir un plan! fit Sirius froidement, bien ce plan est dans le concept assez simple mais aussi légèrement risqué...

-Voire suicidaire, grogna Kali qui ne semblait guère enchantée, le but est d'attirer Voldemort et sa bande loin de sa demeure et pendant que nous le distrairont, quelqu'un, en l'occurence l'irresponsable qui me sert de père dont le passage derrière le voile a du endommager le cerveau, ira dans sa cachette et détruira l'horcruxe. Une fois ceci accomplit, Harry tu pourras vaincre Voldemort. Hélas il y a quelques problèmes, tout d'abord il faudrait savoir où est son repère, ensuite il faudrait une deuxième personne pour chercher l'horcruxe au cas où et surtout il faudrait réunir une armée assez conséquente pour avoir une chance de lui résister car cette bataille désignera la vainqueur de cette guerre. Ce sera la bataille finale, elle sera décisive alors nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Maintenant la décision est entre vos mains, je peux comprendre votre réticence ce plan n'est pas parfait loin de là et si vous avez d'autres suggestions n'hésitez pas. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion ce moment arrivera tôt ou tard alors autant que se soit suivant nos règles.

La salle resta silencieuse un moment puis Mcgonagall prit la parole:

-Vous avez raison, ce plan n'est pas infaillible mais nous n'en avons pas d'autres. Je vais prévenir le ministre de la magie pour qu'il nous envoit toutes les forces possibles. Il est temps de prévenir toutes les créatures magiques qui veulent nous aider de nous rejoindre dans une semaine dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faudra également convaincre Voldemort et le trouver, pour cela on peut lancer un sort de détection sur le hiboux qu'on enverra lui porter _'l'invitation'_. Et toi Harry, je compte sur toi pour t'entrainer au maximum pendant la semaine qu'il te reste."

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	27. Mot de fin

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, presque mais non.

Pour tout vous expliquer : cette fic est la première que j'ai écrite (d'où le mauvais niveau d'écriture j'en conviens) et elle est terminée depuis longtemps.

Pour ces deux raisons (sa mauvaise qualité que je ne veux plus étendre sur ce site et le fait que je ne m'en occupe plus du tout), ainsi que par raison de temps, j'arrête la publication de cette histoire sur FFnet.

Pour ceux qui la lisaient, je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne vous laisse pas en plan comme ça, je ne suis pas aussi méchante. Comme je vous l'ai dit: elle est terminée et également publiée entièrement sur un autre site, mon blog, donc je trouve inutile de tout retransmettre ici.

Voici donc le lien pour ceux qui seraient intéressés de lire la fin: .com/

Si le lien ne fonctonne pas, vous pouve aller dans ma bio, il y est également.

Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien! Bisous!

Shamra


End file.
